


We've Got a Lot to Learn

by UglierSteak



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But Also Some Angst, F/F, Help I'm gay, Kara is Bi, Lena is a lesbian, This might be a slow burn?, this is gonna be filled with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglierSteak/pseuds/UglierSteak
Summary: When the kryptonian pod lands on earth, it is not Mon-el who is inside. This person is completely different. Because, the person in the pod is a baby. So when Kara doesn’t know what to do, she calls her best friend Lena Luthor to help her out of this mess she has made.





	1. 'Cause it Never Stops

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit messy, I apologize if it is.  
> All the mistakes made are my own.  
> Enjoy what ever I throw at you xD  
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think, I am always looking for ways to improve!

Kara was panicking, she couldn’t call Alex, since she would just make matters worse. Not knowing who else she could call in this situation, Kara quickly dials Lena’s number. The phone barely even rings before she picks up.

The blonde, crying, starts to speak. “Hey Lena, c-c-can you come over? I don’t.. know wh-who else t-t-to call and I just n-n-need a friend.” Kara was already exhausted from her long day, she had been planning to go right to bed when she got home. But, of course, her being a hero in all, something big came up, and now she has no clue what to do. All her hope, was on Lena coming to save the day. 

“It’s one A.M. Kara, I’m sleeping.” Lena’s voice was raspy, since she did just wake up. “Wait, you’re crying! I’m coming over right now. I’ll bring food.” 

Kara didn’t even get to respond to explain what was happening before Lena hung up. She feels bad, since she doesn’t think her friend will know what to do either, and she won’t even expect this situation. 

About twenty minutes later Lena swings the apartment door open. Kara had given her a key a week ago, when she had gotten busy, so she could have someone water her plants. “Hey I figured since I still ha-” Lena looked up at Kara who was pacing back and forth while covering her ears. Then, the noise hit her. A baby was in a crib next to the couch crying. 

Lena immediately drops the pizza box and runs up to the crib to gently pick up the baby. She scrunches her face due to the loud crying, and slowly walks over to Kara. “Why exactly do you have a crying baby in your apartment?!” She yells judgingly over the baby’s noise. Kara was her best friend, and there was no way in hell that she wouldn’t have told her about a situation involving a baby.

Kara was still pressing her hands tightly against her ears. But now, she had tears running down her own face. “I-I don’t kn-know what t-t-to d-do.” She sinks onto the floor, she’s clearly exhausted. “Sh-she won’t stop c-crying.” She took a deep breath. “Can you make it stop!” Kara looked and sounded extremely desperate.

“What makes you think I would know what to do?” Lena was still scrunching her face due to the horrid screaming coming from the baby who she was awkwardly holding. The brunette had ver really been around babies. She was the youngest in her family and never had much interest in kids. This was all a new territory.

By now, Kara seemed a bit more calm. She was taking deep breaths and her muscles looked more relaxed. “You clearly know more than I do.” She slowly stood up, being careful not to uncover her ears. “I don’t even know how to hold her!” It’s true that she did take care of Kal-el on krypton, but she was still a kid herself, and she always had adults around to help. So, this time, when she had super strength, made her terrified of touching the poor thing. Even though she too, would have the same powers.

“Okay…. Um, do you have formula?” All that Lena knows is that babies like food, warmth and quiet. So, she is going to attempt to feed her, thinking that’s the best option. Lena watches Kara awkwardly walk over to the kitchen island and pulls out a bottle, formula mix and a jug of distilled water. “Thanks.” She mumbles going to fix a bottle. 

The baby instantly accepts the food and makes small cooing noises in contentedness. Kara finally becomes fully relaxed and she slumps down into the couch. “Lena you are a lifesaver. Thank you!” The baby shifted unsatisfyingly at Kara’s excitement. The hero’s hand shoot up and cover her mouth as her eyes widen.

Lena slowly sits down trying not to disturb the now sleepy little one in her arms. Kara quickly scoots to the other end of the couch causing a small, quiet laugh to escape from the brunettes lips. “Kara, why are you so afraid of this little sweetheart! I thought you loved kids?” The whole time Lena was struggling not to laugh at her friends frightened expression.

“Pshh.” Kara waved her hand along with the noise. “I’m not afraid of a baby!” She nervously laughed before she mumbled, “I’m just afraid of hurting her.” The blonde looked up to see Lena giving her a heartfelt look. She clearly heard that. “Oh, you asked why I even have her here. I guess I owe you that.”

Lena slowly inched closer to her friend. At first Kara tensed up. But knowing that Lena wouldn’t let anything bad happened she relaxed with a deep breath. “So? We saw each other last night. Why wouldn’t you you tell me you were babysitting until last minute?” She started off by talking sweetly, but she did get a hint of rudeness at the end. But, to be fair, being woken up at one A.M to rescue your friend from a hungry baby, isn’t the most fun thing in the world.

The blonde shyly looked down to her lap. “I’m not babysitting.”

“You’re not babysitting?” Lena repeated, then gasped, “Don’t tell me you stole a baby!” Clearly, Lena was very confused.

“No no no no! I did not steal a baby Lena!” Kara watched as the baby stirred unhappily. “Um, maybe we should but her to bed and we can go talk somewhere else? I don’t want her to cry again that was so terrifying!” 

Lena let out a sweet laugh and nodded her head, before standing up to place the baby back in the crib. Kara gets up and shows Lena into her bedroom. They both sit at the edge of the bed in silence for a few minutes.

“I didn’t kidnap a baby. I would never.” The brunette saw the betrayal in her friends blue eyes. She didn’t mean to hurt her, at all.

“Kara, I was joking! I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry.” Lena reached out to entangle her fingers with Kara’s. “Look at me. I’m sorry. Okay?” Lena took hurting people seriously. She never enjoyed seeing people upset, and hated being the cause of that pain even more. This was something Kara had always admired about her.

“I know. I shouldn’t have taken it personally. I guess I’m just tired.” She took a deep breath and squeezed her friend’s hand. “Alex’s team found her today. They didn’t find any parents so, they wanted an agent to look after her. Alex, came up with the idea of me taking her in as my own, so she will have someone who would love her and keep her if nobody claims her.” She let out a nervous laugh. “She’s just so cute, I’m afraid I’ll do something wrong and end up hurting her.” To tell the truth, Kara was already extremely attached to the girl, even though she was clueless with how to care for her. The baby seemed to take to her almost as soon as they met, which melted the hero’s heart. She reminded her of the days back on krypton when she would help watch Kal, so it was almost like a piece of home.

“Hey, everyone’s afraid that they will do something wrong to a new baby. It’s a good thing you are afraid. That means you care.” Lena pulled her friend into a warm hug. “I really don’t know anything about kids, but I can be here for every step of the way, only if you want me to be.” 

The hug relaxes Kara almost to the point of sleep. “I would love that. Thank you.” She mumbled against her friend’s neck. Lena seemed to get the message and she tucked kara into one side of the bed. Seconds later, she got into the other side and pulled karas back to meet with her stomach. “What are you doing?” Kara barely managed to speak out.

“I’m spending the night.” The brunette started to softly run her hand through the other woman’s hair. “You clearly need rest, so if the little one wakes us up, I will take care of it. Also, I know cuddling makes you feel better.” Kara hummed in agreement while Lena gently placed a kiss on the back of her head. “Does she have a name?” She whispered ever so softly. But she didn’t get a response. Kara had already drifted off into sleep.

What only felt to be an hour later, both the women were woken up by a crying baby. Lena quickly gets to her feet and makes her way to the crib. “Hey there little one.” She speaks sweetly. Just after a quick assessment, she scrunches her nose to the smell of the baby’s diaper. “I guess somebody needs a diaper change, doesn’t she?” The brunette cooed lovingly at the small girl close to her. She quickly changed her diaper and set her back into the crib. But the baby started to cry from the absence of warmth. So, Lena did the only thing she could think of. She picked up the baby, layed down on the couch, and gently placed the little one on her chest. Not long after, they both were soundly asleep.

Kara, being a morning person, was the first to wake up. It was slightly after eight when she first opened her eyes and turned over to say goodmorning to her friend. But, when she noticed Lena was no longer beside her, she became slightly upset. She was hoping that Lena would be there for her this morning as well. So, to cope with her uneasy feelings, she made her way out of her room to go check on the baby. 

That’s when she noticed her friend and her new daughter sleeping soundly while cuddling on the couch. It instantly brought made the most genuine smile grow on her face. She quickly took a picture of them, wanting to be able to cherish this moment for years to come.

When she’s done admiring the adorable scene in front of her, she moves on to quietly make some coffee and breakfast. She settles on making some simple homemade waffles and some fruit salad. After shes done cooking, she prepares a lukewarm bottle of formula for the baby. 

Just as the coffee is finishing brewing, Lena wakes up from her love of the smell coffee has. She gets up carefully, making sure not to drop the baby, who wakes up with the movement. Lena looks down at the bundle of joy who’s making little mumbles. “Good morning little one.” She starts as she leaves a soft kiss on her forehead. “I wanted to ask you last night, but you fell asleep. Have you decided on a name?”

“At first, I had no clue. But after a few hours of getting to know her, I’ve been considering the name Nora. What do you think?” By the looks of it, Kara really liked the name. She was slightly shuffling her feet while shyly looking away hoping for a positive response.

“I’ve honestly always liked that name. It’s Irish. I was adopted from Ireland actually.” Lena looked down at the baby in her arms, she started to coo in a soft baby voice. “You look like a Nora don’t you!” Nora let out a little giggle while Lena made funny faces at her. “You know, the name Nora means light.”

“Nora it is then!” Kara perked up at Lena’s opinion and handed her a cup of fresh coffee. “Can I hold her?” She nervously asked with the full bottle in her hand.

“Of course, she’s probably very hungry.” Lena happily hands little Nora over, and then proceeds to go eat her own breakfast at the table.

Kara finds her place on the couch and props the baby up in her arms. Nora happily lets Kara feed her, and eventually tries to hold the bottle in her own little hands, which makes the blonde laugh at the cuteness. 

Kara turns her head to find her friend. Lena happens to be looking right at the two on the couch with the most loving eyes. “You know, for what it’s worth Kara, I think you’ll make an excellent mom.” Lena explained with a voice filled with admiration.


	2. You Found Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all way too sweet for this world! Thank you so much for all the love on the first chapter!  
> All the mistakes in this chapter are my own, I wrote this on no sleep.  
> This is what happened when they found Nora.  
> Let me know what you guys think :)

After an extremely hard day at CatCo, Kara was finally looking forward to her sister’s night with Alex. Snapper had been one hell of a pain today. He had her rewrite the same article five times because he was in a bad mood. To make matters worse, she hadn’t even had time to eat yet today, and it was almost eight P.M. All her mind was thinking about was all the potstickers Alex was bringing over shortly. So, to take her mind off of her grumbling stomach, she turns on the T.V to find a show to watch.

Seconds pass by before her phone starts to go off. She notices it’s Alex so she smiles and picks up the call. “Hey! I was wondering when you would-”

“Kara, there is something headed towards the city. It looks like some sort of missile from here. We need you.” Alex always remains terrifyingly calm in situations like this, but Kara can hear her breathing rapidly this time.

“Alex I’m so tired and hungry!” She pouts in effort to have J’onn take this one.

“Kara, we need you and J’onn here. Please.” Now, her sister was practically begging.

Kara huffs in discontent. “Fine, but you owe me!” The hero reluctantly ripped off her clothing to reveal her super suit. She quickly yet sleepily runs out out her window and takes flight.

After a couple of seconds of the object being in her sight, she recognizes that it’s a kryptonian pod. Instantly, she grabs hold of it to try to slow it down, and steer it through buildings. Seconds later, J’onn is at the other side, assisting Supergirl in a soft landing. It takes a few minutes, but they get the pod slow enough to land in a small field. The aliens decide to wait to open the pod until the team shows up, in case of a hostile being inside.

Alex arrives to the scene five minutes later with a small team of agents. “What are you waiting for!?” The brunette excitingly hopped over to the pod and lifted the top to let the person inside out. She pauses, takes a deep breath and turns around. “Um? Guys, you might want to take a look at this.” She looks at her younger sister with crinkled eyebrows from worry.

“Wha-” Kara didn’t even get to finish one word before she heard a baby crying. “Alex! Do something!” She waves in the general direction of the pod, nervous to approach it.

“Kara, you love kids! Get over here!” The blonde quickly shakes her head and slowly backs further away, leaving Alex to retrieve the child. She picks the small baby up slowly with her arms fully extended. With the at most disgusted look on her face, she quickly passes the alien off to Hank, who wrapps her into a warm hug. “We should probably bring it to the D.E.O, it needs a check up.”

Hank looked up from the child he was gently comforting. “Alex, stop referring to the child as an ‘it’.” 

“Well, we don't know if it’s a boy or a girl!”

The martian looks down at the small figure in his arms. “Judging by this ridiculously pink clothing, I’m guessing she’s a girl.”

The group quickly heads back to headquarters. A baby always needs the best care, and after many years stuck in space, they needed to know if she was alright. Throughout all of Nora’s tests, Kara frantically paced around the building. Even though she didn’t know the baby, she felt somewhat responsible for her. She wasn’t here for Kal, but somehow, this was almost like fate. The blonde knew for a fact she knew nothing about babies, and what they need, but this kid needed to grow up knowing about her home planet.

Alex walks out of the med bay with a freshly cleaned and swaddled infant. The older Danvers still looked extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation though. “Do you want to say goodbye? We are going to try to send her out to a family, since none of the agents would be able to care for her.” Hank takes that as a cue to pick the girl up. He starts to walk out of the general area before Kara runs after him yelling.

“NO! Hank wait!!” He turns around to see Supergirl frantically chasing him. “I’ll take her.” She felt like this little girl was sent down so she could do the one purpose she was sent to earth to do. Even though it wasn’t her cousin, she will still be protecting and loving a baby of her planet.

“You’ll what?!” Hank and Alex say in unison. This was unexpected due to the way Kara had been reacting all night. But, the two couldn’t be mad at her, after all she, herself was in this situation when she came to Earth.

“I can’t have her be in and out of labs her whole life. She needs a place where she is safe, loved and cared for like a normal person. Not some kind of freak. Please let me take her home.” A tear ran down the blonde’s cheek at the thought of this sweet baby ending up being in an experiment somewhere, someday. She couldn’t let this baby down. Knowing how lucky she had it when she came to Earth and even though she didn’t know a single thing about babies, it was worth a shot.

Alex was slightly shaking her head at Hank trying to convince him not to let her sister become a mom while she was tired and hungry, but Hank didn’t listen. “Alright, I guess you can give it a try.” Kara squeals in excitement to his response and pulls him into a hug, making sure to thank him. Hank laughs in response and speaks, “I’ll drop off a crib and basic supplies within the hour for you. Just try to go get something to eat, or go get some sleep.” He gently passes the infant into the blonde’s arms, right before he flies off to get all the baby supplies.

Kara nervously holds her new daughter, and before Alex can say something, she flies off into the night. It was nearly midnight now, and the small alien was crying her eyes out. “Hey, you wanna see who always knows how to cheer me up?” Kara softly asks, trying to soothe the young one. She slowly flies to a tall building, making sure to maintain a reasonable amount of space so the woman doesn’t spot her. “It’s Miss Lena. Look.” She slowly points to the office window where Lena is hunched over at a desk, and like magic, the Nora stops crying. “See! I knew she would cheer you up too.” 

Now that Nora gave Kara some time to relax. She notices Lena is hunched over at her desk because she fell asleep doing paperwork. “Oh, Lena.” She whispers under her breath. Kara turns away to fly home so she can call her friend and make sure she’s okay, but as soon as Nora loses sight of the brunette, she begins to cry again. “Shhhh, it’s alright little one.” She leaves a soft kiss on her forehead. “We can go see her tomorrow.” But when Kara gets home, Nora is screaming so loudly, that it’s sending unbearable pains through her body. Her super hearing was not tool in this situation, it was an enemy. So all she can do, is slowly pull out her phone, and dial her best friend's number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any questions or suggestions, come leave them in my ask box on Tumblr @ugliersteak


	3. I Love Her Anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this has quite a bit of fluff in it, whoopsies  
> Thank you guys for always sending the sweetest comments! You all are way too kind.  
> Thanks for the kudos <3  
> Let me know how the story is going :)  
> I didn't edit this too much, so all the mistakes are my own.

Since the day Kara brought Nora home, she had been incredibly busy. She tried to work on a few articles, be Supergirl and a new mom all at once which drove her stress levels through the roof. Luckily, James being the type of friend he is, let Kara get a few months of paid leave, knowing she would still need some money to support the infant. 

For the last two weeks, Lena had been constantly calling and checking up on Kara and Nora. The brunette would often come to make dinner for them, or bring by some supplies to help out. It was strange, Lena had never liked kids. But now, Kara would catch her looking up care tips for babies. She also would often see the business woman cuddling and cooing at Nora, who seemed to really enjoy it.

The fact that Lena was so interested in helping Kara and Nora often made the blonde’s eyes glassy. She hadn’t gotten much help from Alex, who is terrified of kids in general, and she feels bad asking her friends for help, since they were always busy. But with Lena, she didn’t even need to ask. She would just know what to do and when. The brunette always found a way to help and support them. 

The two women began to get even closer than they already were. Which seemed impossible, since they were best friends. Lena stayed over multiple times a week. Which made Kara almost as happy as Nora, who was absolutely in love with the Luthor. 

Two days went by that Lena was far too busy at L-Corp to come over. But now that she was free, she wanted to do something nice for Kara. So, on her way over with a suitcase packed with a couple days worth of clothing, she picks up a large bouquet of white lilies and pastel pink roses. The next stop she makes is at the nicest chinese restaurant in town. She knows Kara isn’t the biggest fan of fancy food, but she loves the potstickers from this place and rarely gets to eat them. She buys a fairly large amount, knowing the blonde practically inhales her food.

It was shortly after eight and was Nora’s bedtime, so the blonde was gently holding her while slowly walking around the apartment in hopes to have the little one fall asleep.When there was a quiet knock at the door, Kara was surprised. She hadn’t been expecting anyone, and she knew Lena was packed with meetings, so there was no way.

Not even a second after the knock, Lena opens the door using her key. Kara turns to see who just let themself in. Her eyes slightly widened, instantly smiled and blushed seeing Lena carrying a huge bouquet, a large bag of food, and a full suitcase dragging behind her. “Happy Valentines day Kara.” She spoke quietly knowing she shouldn’t wake the baby. 

The blonde quickly but carefully moves to place Nora in her crib, now that she was sleepy enough. She then runs up to Lena and engulfs her in a hug. “I missed you.” The brunette almost drops the food and flowers, so Kara pulls away. “Thank you, you really didn’t have to do this. I’m sure with how busy you were, you’d rather go home and sleep.” Kara herself was exhausted. Even though she was off of work at Cat Co, and being part time supergirl with J’onn doing a lot of work for the moment, Nora kept her on her toes. The poor child gets easily upset, causing her mom not to get any sleep.

“Oh please, Kara. I’m sure you have had a lot harder time yourself. You look like you’ve been hit by a bus.” Lena set the bag of food on the kitchen island and held the flowers out to her friend with the sweetest smile.

Kara raises her eyebrows to the comment and snaps back jokingly. “Wow, you really know how to flatter a girl.” She happily accepts the flowers and intakes their sweet scent. She then proceeds to take out a vase to place them in. 

Lena pulled two plates out of the cabinet so they could eat. “Will you hurry up? I’m starving.” The brunette laughed. Kara joined her at the table and watched patiently as her friend opened the bag.

Kara shook with excitement seeing the container of food. “You did not! My favorite, I could kiss you right now!” The blonde then remembered about Nora so she quickly covered her mouth with both hands and mumbled “Whoops..”

Lena raised a single eyebrow and slightly tilted her head to the side. “Woah slow down there babe, we haven’t even gone out on a first date.” Kara quickly looked down as a blush rose onto her cheeks. A smirk appeared on the brunettes face in satisfaction. She loved making Kara all nervous and flustered, she found it truly adorable.

The only thing Kara could do was eat. She stuffed her mouth with as much potstickers as her body would allow. Food calmed her nerves. But, even if she wasn’t nervous she would eat this much food anyway, she loves these potstickers more than anything in the world. Well, not more than anything, because currently the thing she loves the most is Nora.

The rest of the meal is eaten in a comfortable silence filled with glances and small smiles. When they finished up the food, they made their way to the couch to watch a cheesy romantic comedy. Lena cuddles up to Kara right away and relaxes into the warmth of the other woman. Kara starts the movie, and starts to run her fingers gently through her friend’s brown hair.

About halfway into the movie, Lena looks up lovingly at the woman holding her. “You know,” She begins softly, grabbing Kara’s attention. “your name is Irish too.” 

Kara stopped playing with her friends hair and smiled. “Yeah? Do you know what it means?” Her smile widened at Lena’s adorably sweet and excited facial expression.

The brunette softly laughed. “Of course. It fits you actually.” She takes a deep breath. “It means beloved one.” She spoke with her voice being more seductive as usual.

Instantly the whole situation feels a lot more intimate. Kara knows this is Lena’s way of saying ‘I love you.’ Both women’s eyes flicker from the others eyes to their lips and back up again like a pattern. This goes on for several minutes before Lena closes the space between them and meets her lips to the blonde’s.

Kara wasn’t sure what she felt for Lena was a romantic attraction. But this kiss made her realize she did like her. The blonde’s heart started to race as she deepened the kiss. Their breathing became shallow, and minds were only focused on their most amazing kiss they’ve ever had. A few moments go by and Kara slowly floats a couple inches off of the sofa.

Lena breaks the kiss feeling the movement and takes in the sight in front of her. Her emerald green eyes fill with tears. “Kara, you’re floating.” A single tear slowly makes it’s way down her cheek. “Why couldn’t you trust me!? I thought you were different!” Though she had suspected something similar to this, she would’ve expected Kara to tell her beforehand, after all they were best friends. And Kara was her only friend. So, how else was she supposed to take this?

“Lena, I’m sorry. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, but since Nora has come along, I haven’t been able to find a good enough way to tell you.” Kara now joined in on the crying. She was afraid of losing her best friend. The one person other than Alex that truly gets her and loves her for who she is as a person.

Lena stood up and waved her hand in dismissal. “Just save it Kara. I need to go.” She starts walking towards the door, tears running fast down her face, but the blonde takes hold of her arm.

“Lena please, I can’t do this without you. I need you.” She takes a deep breath in effort to try to stabilize her shaky voice. “Not for the help with Nora. You are my family Lena. You always turn my bad days good.” She drops her hold of the other woman’s hand. “I don’t know if I could live without you. I’m sorry.”

More tears ran out of Lena’s eyes as she registered what her friend was telling her. This was the hero’s way of saying ‘I love you too.’ The brunette knew that Kara didn’t mean to hurt her, but she can’t help feeling this way. All she knows is that what Kara just said, made her love the blonde even more than she already did. But instead of saying anything, she grabbed her belongings and left the apartment with a slam of the door.

The noise and coldness from no longer cuddling with Lena sent a shiver down her body. Poor Nora was quickly awoken by the harsh sound, making her cry from fear. Both of them were completely crying now. Kara fights through her shaky muscles to be able to go comfort Nora. “I know sweet heart, I miss her already too.” She whispers before placing a gentle kiss on the infant’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @ugliersteak


	4. I Won't Give Up On Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love you guys send!  
> I didn't edit this chapter, so all the mistakes are my own.  
> Thanks for the kudos.  
> Let me know how the story is coming along :)  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @ugliersteak

A month has gone by without Kara leaving her apartment. She made Hank morph into Supergirl to make it look like she was still alive. But, Kara Danvers was barely alive. She had gotten almost no sleep, since Nora was fussy unless she could hear or see Lena. So, the blonde could rarely get time to eat and bathe. Maggie and Hank started to rotate who brought Kara food and baby supplies, since Alex didn’t want to go anywhere near the poor thing.

All of this fuss, sadly, was caused by Lena leaving. They still had not yet talked, which was killing her inside. She reverted to her ways of overeating crullers and binge watching T.V. The only thing that was keeping her from completely slipping was Nora. When she wasn’t crying, she was giggly and always wanted to cuddle as close to her mom as possible. She truly was the light of her life. Most recently, Nora has been trying to crawl. She would get up on all fours and just rock back and forth before laying back down on her stomach. 

Kara would watch patiently, readying her phone if she decided to move, so she could relive the moment forever. While she was waiting for her daughter to crawl, she found the picture of Lena and Nora cuddling on their first morning as a family. Tears started to form in her eyes, just before she got a knock on the door.

The blonde didn’t even bother to use her x-ray vision and lazily went to open the door. She wasn’t surprised to see Maggie on the other side carrying some food and baby supplies. She had been coming more often than Hank, mostly because Alex wanted to make sure her sister was okay.

“Little Danvers! Hey!” The detective smiled wide and entered the apartment. As soon as she sees the newest family member she drops all the stuff she was carrying to go pay attention to her. She lifts Nora up and hugs her gently. “Hey cutie! You’re getting so big!” She explains as she makes goofy faces causing Nora to giggle. 

“Thanks for bringing more stuff by.” Kara responds shyly. The only person she has talked to this week was Nora, and those conversations were fairly one sided. So, her social abilities for the moment weren’t in the best shape. “Someone’s about ready to crawl.”

Maggie gasped and placed Nora back on her mat to see what she would do. “Come on girl! You got this!” She cheered before returning her attention to the other woman in the room. “I just wanted to warn you that Alex is coming over here, and soon.” A nervous laughter escaped Kara’s lips as she sat on the floor next to her baby.

The blonde took a deep breath and sighed out, “I wonder what she has to say to me this time.” Alex hadn’t been very supportive through all of this. She was especially upset about Lena knowing about Kara being Supergirl. But that was just added onto the already formed anger from her adopting a kid. Alex just didn’t see the point to it all. Though, she loved Kara no matter what, the blonde was starting to worry this fact was fading.

The two woman sat next to each other trying to convince Nora to crawl to them. The little one would just do small rocking motions and end up flopping back down onto her stomach. A couple minutes later, Alex walked through the door to find her girlfriend and sister cheering on the baby.

“What on earth are you guys doing?” The older Danvers furrowed her brows and stood behind the kitchen island to ‘protect’ herself from the baby. Alex didn’t exactly like kids, she just thinks of them as germy and annoying. So, Kara had some work to do to change her sister’s view.

The blonde happily chimed in. “She’s around six months old. She is trying to crawl now!” By now, Nora has noticed Alex in the room and wobbly starts to slowly crawl to her. “Oh Nora keep going sweetheart!” Kara takes out to take a video. The crawling only lasts a few seconds before Nora drops down to her stomach and starts to cry. Her mom runs over to swaddle her in her arms for comfort. “I’m sorry baby, I know she has brown hair too.” She whispers quietly at the infant.

“Kara what was that?” Alex seemed both confused and a little upset. “Who did she think I was?” The brunette clearly heard her sister. “Who hurt you bad enough that you locked yourself in here for a month?” Alex had tried to talk to Kara in the beginning, but all she got was short responses. So, she eventually gave up trying and prayed her sister would come around.

Kara nervously looked down to her feet. “I. Um. Lena.” Nora still hadn’t calmed down so she spoke out again. “Excuse me I need to.” She points to her bedroom, runs in and locks the door. The blonde lies down and places Nora on her chest. “I know Nora. I miss her too.” She tries rubbing her little ones back softly to try to get her to calm down. “Hey, how about I send her that video? Huh.” 

A text is sent to Lena. It had the quick video of Nora crawling to Alex thinking she’s Lena, but then crying when she realizes it’s not her. After it, Kara sent, “Hey, we miss you. Nora thought Alex was you at first and crawled for the first time. Now, she isn’t taking that information too well. Hope you are doing okay. -Kara.” She silently let a tear roll down her cheek sending that message, remembering how close they were until that night. The blonde kept soothing the baby until she had started to fall asleep.

There was a quiet knock on the bedroom door. “Hey, Kara? Can I come in? Maggie left to give us some privacy." Kara stood up slowly, careful not to wake sleepy Nora, and opened the door. “Kara, what happened?” Alex was speaking in an extremely sweet and caring voice. 

A sigh left the blonde’s lips. “Lena and I are-were? Friends? You know that already. But when I first brought Nora home, she came over all the time to hang out and help me with cooking and taking care of this one. Then, on Valentine's day, she surprised me with my favorite pot stickers and some really pretty flowers. We. We um. We ended up kissing. And. I. Um. Started to float.” Her voice started to grow quiet. “I had wanted to tell her before, but I just didn’t know the best way. She. She got mad and upset. She left and I haven’t talked to her since.” A few tears had started to slowly fall down her cheeks. Reliving that day in her brain was something she constantly did, but saying it out loud hurt even worse.

Alex pulled her little sister in a soft hug, not even minding that Nora was there, due to her love for her sister. “Kara, I’m so sorry. But, you have to make things right. She’s a Luthor, we can’t risk anything.” The brunette regretted saying that due to her sister getting hurt even more. 

“Alex, she’s different! She’s good and would never do anything to an extreme to hurt me. We both hurt each other, this is completely different. I just want to give her the time and space she needs.” Kara pulled apart the hug and placed Nora in her crib. “Do you think I could just have some alone time?” She pleaded as she looked up at her sister with glassy eyes.

“You had a whole month to be alone. I’m here now and I plan to be here for you.” She moved over to place her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “I know you’re upset and that this whole thing is heartbreaking, but you need to let me help you.”

“I guess I could use a sister night.” Her reply was soft and you could tell she was holding back her tears. Alex gives her another hug before pulling her out to the living room to start a movie. Kara smiles sweetly when Alex lets her pick a rom-com. The sisters cuddle up together and not even halfway through, Kara drifts off into sleep. Leaving Alex to run her hands through her sister's hair and watch a movie she absolutely doesn’t want to see.

The older Danvers gets up when the movie finishes and fetches a glass of water to put on the coffee table for her sister. “Hey Alex?” Kara mumbled trying to fight the pull of sleep. “Thank you.”

“Of cou-” Alex was cut off by the apartment door swinging open. It was nearly one in the morning so right away the agent reaches for her absent holster.

Kara jolted up into a sitting position. “Lena!?” She had given up hope on her friend showing up. It had been hours since she sent the text and it just made sense that she didn’t want to be a part of their lives anymore. 

The older sister raises her eyebrows, quickly gathers her things and speaks as she’s walking out the door. “I’ll leave you two alone.”

The businesswoman's eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks were also a bright rosy color hinting at the fact that she had been crying for quite some time. “I’m sorry, I would’ve come earlier, but I got caught up at the office.” Her voice was not the same. It was protective and formal, as she would talk to her business partners. To be telling the truth, she was not busy at work. She was trying to stop crying at the fact that she had missed so much, walked out on them and yet, Kara still thought to send her that video.

Kara patted to the spot next to her on the couch. “It’s okay, I understand.” Lena cautiously sat down next to the other woman while the talking paused. “Nora’s asleep right now. So, can we talk since you’re here? 

“I suppose.” Is all Lena could say. She knew Nora would be asleep, perhaps that’s why she was just now able to come. To show Kara she still wanted to be there for her. A few seconds of awkward silence goes by before she speaks again. “I’m sor-”

“Lena don’t apologize, I hurt you. I should be the one apologizing. I’m really sorry. I hope you can understand.” She takes a deep breath and watches Lena carefully for any type of response.

“I know you’re sorry.” She let out a sigh. “I just can’t understand why you couldn’t tell me.” All this time she had been thinking it was due to her last name. But, Kara never held her name against her, so this was all way too confusing.

“Wait here, okay? I want to get something to show you.” The blonde waited until her friend nodded to go into her bedroom. When she came back, she was holding a small shoe box. She sat back down and handed the box over. “I guess you should have these.”

Lena carefully opened the box to see it full of folded paper. She opened a few to see several types of writings, but all for the same purpose. There were letters, notes, speeches, and some step by step guides. They were all written by Kara for the purpose of coming out as Supergirl to her. The brunette looked up and let tears fall from her eyes.

“I could never find the right words to say.” Is all Kara said before she pulled the dark haired woman into a gentle hug. “I hope you can forgive me.” A small smile formed on her face but quickly changed to a frown and back.

The hug grew tighter as Lena held onto the blonde like she was her lifeline. “I do forgive you. I just couldn’t get over myself.” She shakily replied though her tears. The truth was, that she was going to have a lot harder of a time forgiving herself for getting so upset. She couldn’t imagine what she had put Kara through emotionally after she left, and not to mention little Nora who absolutely loved her. “How’s the little ray of sunshine?”

“She’s good. Growing like a weed too.” Kara pulled apart the hug and took a deep breath. “She’s been sad though. It was heartbreaking today to watch her break down when she realized Alex wasn’t you.” She looked down and wiped a tear away. It was hard not having Lena there on the hard days and nights since she always was able to calm her daughter down.

The woman’s face looked heartbroken from that news. “This might be asking a lot. But, do you think I could stay the night and half the day tomorrow? I want to catch up with you, as well as see my little star.” Lena’s voice now seemed more relaxed, even though it was a more depressing tone. All she wanted was things to go back to how they were, and felt this was her chance.

Kara’s face lit up. “Of course you can. I’m sure Nora will be the happiest girl alive to see you.” A smile formed on both the women’s faces as Kara sighed, “I’m glad you’re back, I missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yike ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. I Can't Help But Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're guys's comments are so sweet, thank you for all the support!  
> Thanks for the kudos <3  
> Let me know how the story is going for you all :)  
> All the mistakes are my own.  
> My ask box and messages are always open on Tumblr, so come talk to me @ugliersteak

A few moments of comfortable silence passes between the tired and emotional women. Kara looks up at the brunette and sighs. “I’m going to head to bed.” She shyly looks back down at her feet and speaks quietly. “Do you um want to come uh with?” Kara missed cuddling with her friend. She missed her warmth, her smell, her touch. Even if it was too soon to ask, Kara just really wanted a Lena cuddle.

Immediately Lena shows a small sweet smile as a natural reflex. Her mind drifts off though. She feels as if she almost shouldn’t. Because there is a chance she might run again. This whole friendship thing was scary and she couldn’t bare another truth bomb. But, she wants Kara to be happy. So, she looks up with tired eyes and meets hers with Kara’s stare. “I would love to. But, I’m going to stay up for a little longer, if you don’t mind.” Lena was completely exhausted, but she figured it would be easier to go lay down if Kara was already asleep.

The smile on Kara’s face slightly fell, not enough to break it, but it looked like she was still a bit upset. “Yeah that’s fine. I’ll leave some PJs on the dresser for you if you want to change.” The blonde widened her smile before releasing a deep breath and walking into her bedroom.

Lena waited a few minutes to make sure Kara wasn’t coming back out, then opened the shoebox of notes. She carefully picked one up to read. Promising herself she would go to bed afterwards.

“Dear Lena,

I’ve tried to write this note countless times, as well as make, edit and revise speeches. But, I can never seem to find the right words to express all of this. Over the many months that I’ve known you, it’s made me consider you as my best friend. Never have I even once judged you for your family member’s actions. You may share a name with them, but I know you aren’t them. I trust you, believe in you, and know you are a good person. Because of my trust and friendship with you, I’ve wanted to tell you something quite big about me. This is extremely hard for me to say/write and I hope you don’t get mad, because I don’t know what I would do without you. So, here it goes. You and the rest of the world knows me as Kara Danvers. But, my real name is Kara Zor-El. I’m from the planet krypton and was sent here while the planet was dying. I was thirteen at the time, and while I was in that pod I got stuck in space. When I finally landed, my cousin was an adult already (he was a baby when we left the planet) and he placed me with the Danvers family. So, yes, that means I’m Supergirl. The reason I’ve wanted to tell you this was because I don’t want to keep secrets from you. If you’re my best friend, I should and will tell you everything. So, I hope this can help our friendship grow.

I hope to see you soon,  
Kara <3”

After Lena read the note she was in shock. Not only was this letter one of the sweetest things someone has ever given her, it was dated back months ago. Now seeing this, she realizes how much heartbreak she must’ve put her friend through. She tightly grips the paper and holds it close to her heart as she takes a deep breath, in effort not to cry. She can’t believe how childish she was just to leave like that and not give Kara a chance. Her friend didn’t deserve any of that treatment. So, she pulls out one more letter, to fully understand and accept what happened.

This letter was dated to only a week ago, which shocked the brunette. This was supposed to be just about her revealing herself as Supergirl, and nothing else. She noticed it was for her though, so she decides to read it anyway.

“Dear Lena,

I can’t even express how sorry I am. I never intended to hurt you, and I never want to hurt you again. I can’t see you that upset again, it tore me to pieces. I just wish I had gotten over my nerves and told you way sooner. Now, I feel like I lost my best friend, simply because I’m an idiot. I hope you know this was never about distrust. I trusted you more than most people, since you understand the topic of trust more than most. But now, I relive that day before it got bad every single moment in daylight. It reminds me of how much I miss and care about you. Then when it gets dark, I replay the time you found out. When the kiss was ruined do to my carelessness. But, when I think of the time right before that, all I think about is how I was happier than I had ever been. Everything was perfect in that moment, that kiss. But now? My life has gone back to me feeling alone. I had a best friend one second, and then she was gone. It was all my fault. I hurt both of us. Simply because I cared for you, wanted the best way to tell you. All because I was beginning to think we could be more than just friends.” 

This letter wasn’t signed, most likely because she hadn’t finished it. But, there was one detail the other letter didn’t have. This one was marked from dried tears. Along the paper there were small spots of weathered paper where Kara’s depression had claimed it as its own space. Lena, herself, started to cry and left a few tears of her own on that paper. 

She slowly stands on her shaky legs, wipes away her tears and quietly pads into the bedroom. Thankfully, Kara appeared to be fast asleep. So, she quickly changed into the clothes that were left out for her, being slightly calmed by the strong sweet smell of Kara imbedded in the clothes. She sniffles and wipes away a few more tears before tucking herself into bed next to the blonde.

Kara pulls Lena so the brunettes back is pushed against her stomach. She runs her fingers slowly through the dark brown hair and whispers, “Shh, it’s okay. Tomorrow we can talk more if you need to.” Then she cuddles up closer and starts to fall back into sleep.

Lena starts to calm down in Kara’s warmth. “I-I’m sorry.” She whispered, hoping her friend is still up.

“I know and you don’t have to b-” Her voice faded off into sleep. This was the first time during the month that she had actually been able to get some real sleep. For once, things felt somewhat close to being right. She was beginning to feel comfortable now that she was once again able to be with Lena. Even if they stay as friends, it’s better than not being in each others lives at all.

Lena was woken up at roughly six in the morning to Kara stealing all the blankets. So, she places her cold feet against the blonde’s back and pulls the blankets back over. Kara reluctantly groans to the unpleasant awakening, to which made Lena softly laugh. “Share your blankets, quit being so selfish!” 

The blonde flipped over to face the other woman. “Me? Selfish? Never!” Kara giggled out. She happily spread the blankets out so they both were filled with warmth. “You know you snore. Right?” She was trying to mess with Lena to get her comfortable with being together again.

“Wow, okay.” Lena playfully hit her friend with the pillow she was once using. Kara laughed and whipped the pillow right back. The brunette tucked it back under her head to prop herself up. “You know,” She reached out to tuck Kara’s loose hair behind her ear. “You look beautiful. I’m glad you finally don’t sleep with your glasses on.” There was a moment after that, where Lena slowly inched closer to the point where she was barely an inch away from Kara. She could feel the blonde’s breath caress her skin, causing her heart to begin to race. Her mind ran wild at the thought of another perfect kiss. She slightly tilted her head to touch foreheads with the other woman.

Kara was about to give into the temptation to kiss the woman in front of her. But, she new it was far too early, especially for Lena. The brunette needed time to heal, so Kara was willing to wait and give that to her. The hero quickly jumped up and out of bed as she nervously spoke, “Nora uh will be up um any minute. So I um have to uh go get her um food ready." A sheepish laugh escaped her lips as she awkwardly hurried out of the room.

The brunette sat up and dropped her head into her hands. “Why did I have to ruin this for both of us?” She mumbled into her hands. She blamed herself more than she did Kara. Since she could control how she reacted and she couldn’t control Kara’s actions. The least she felt she could’ve done was listen. She knew Kara and how she never liked when anyone got upset. So, she knew in the back of her brain that she didn’t mean to hurt her. Because of this, the brunette constantly felt guilty and just wants to make it up to her friend.

The corner of Lena’s eyes caught Nora’s restless stirring. So, she quickly went over to the crib to gently pick her up. “Good morning, my little angel.” She whispered as she soothingly rubbed the baby’s back. As Nora became slightly fussier, Lena went to change her diaper. The woman booped the infant lightly on the nose. “You’re one stinky girl, aren’t you!” She laughed at Nora’s giggling.

When Nora is done getting changed and dressed into a fluffy teddybear onesie, Lena goes to lay down and cuddle with her. She never once forgot about how much she missed being able to cuddle the ball of life. The brunette placed a soft kiss on the baby’s forehead. “You’re going to show me how you crawl today missy!” She sadly laughed, remembering the video she was sent yesterday. Nora didn’t deserve this. She’s a baby and didn’t understand why Lena left and never came back. None of this was fair to either Kara or Nora. They made Lena feel loved and like she had a purpose. 

Kara interrupted Lena’s train of thought by entering the room while softly speaking. “Hey. everyone’s food is ready.” The blonde’s face grew a sweet smile as she saw the two people cuddling. The blonde makes her way to sit next to her daughter and friend. “You guys have to stop being so cute or rao, help me.” Kara carefully picked up the young blonde, who started to whine as soon as her contact with Lena was gone. “Oh, stop it. You need to eat or you’ll be even worse.” The hero spoke as she stood up to leave the room. Lena was quick on her feet to follow her friend into the kitchen.

“Jesus Kara! I don’t think a baby can physically eat that much food!” Lena was shocked to see a stack of canned baby food, a full plate with soft vegetables and fruits, and some baby puffs. The brunette watched her friend place the infant into a highchair. 

“About that…” Kara nervously shifted to face the other woman. “That asteroid that landed a few months ago, was actually a kryptonian pod. That’s how we found Nora.” A sheepish smile made it’s way to the blonde’s face as she watched Lena’s facial expression turn to be terrified. “Lena?” She asked scared that she had once again messed up.

The emerald green eyes of the brunette turned to glass. “Kara…” She choked out through tears. “I can’t. I-I ca-can’t b-b-be in her life!” Lena dropped to the floor in tears thinking of how dangerous this could be for the poor little girl. Kara ran to engulf Lena in her arms as comfort. “My family will… M-my f-f-famil-l-ly.” She couldn’t even finish what she was trying to say, due to the pain of her thoughts. If her family finds out about Nora, especially the alien part, they would try at all costs, to hurt the child. Lena could not let this happen to the light of her life. Just the thought of anyone in her family getting close to Nora, ripped her heart to pieces.

Kara ran her fingers soothingly down Lena’s back. She held the brunettes head close to her heart so she could focus on the steady noise. “Shhh. I know. I know what they can do. But, she’s just a baby, nobody will have to know, okay? And I mean she’s practically indestructible. I promise you, she is safe. She’s got me, the whole D.E.O and a wicked powerful CEO on her side.” 

Lena’s crying did not change. She was still sobbing in her friend’s arms, horrified at what pain she could cause sweet little Nora. “If you don’t want to stay, I understand.” Is the last thing Kara said before going quiet to let Lena calm down.

Eventually, Lena calmed down to the point where she could speak well enough to explain herself. “Kara. I’m. I’m scared.” Is all that escaped her lips before she pressed herself against Kara even more.

“I know. But, I also know that neither of us will ever let anyone hurt her.” Kara laid a gentle kiss on the other woman’s forehead while continuing to trace soothing patterns on her back. “Nora needs her breakfast. You can go lay down if you need to.” She finished as she stood to get all of the baby food.

Lena sniffled as she asked her friend a question. “Could I feed her? She always cheers me up.” She wobbly stands up as she wipes away a stray tear. 

“Of course.” Kara starts as she hands some food to Lena. “Good luck with her.” She laughs as she goes to get some food for herself. “Hey, I guess she’s living up to her name. She’s lighting up our lives.” The blonde sits and messes with her food, contently watching Lena begin to feed her daughter.

“Yeah, she really is.” Lena is still visibly upset, but seems a lot more relaxed by now. As she tried to give Nora the first spoonful of food, the baby just slowly spits it out and giggles. The next spoonful goes the same way, but now she was giggling louder and was making grabby hands at the woman in front of her. “Nora, honey, you need to eat first!” Lena laughed while tickling the little girl in front of her. 

She goes in for another try at feeding her. She gets the exact same results again. “You’re so silly, sweetheart.” Lena’s voice was laced with sadness. “Kara can you?” She asks as another tear falls from her face.

“Yeah.” The blonde makes her way over to hug her friend. “Go lie down, I’ll bring you some food when I’m done feeding the stinker.” She planted a sweet kiss on the brunette’s cheek before letting her disappear into the bedroom.

Nora became slightly fussy, seeing Lena walk away. “Come on baby, I know life is rough.” Kara replies to the girl’s whining. Luckily Nora decides to actually keep the food in her mouth this time, but she didn’t seem too happy about it.

After Kara gets Nora cleaned up, she heats up food for both her and Lena and places it on the kitchen table. She lifts Nora out of her highchair, places her on the floor and asks the little one a question. “Wanna show Miss Lena what you can do?” She chimes.

Nora giggles as if she knows exactly what her mom is talking about, quickly gets on all fours and rocks back and forth. “Hey Lena, can you come out here? There’s something I want you to see.” 

A couple seconds go by before the bedroom door shyly slides open. “Yeah?” The brunette asked while slowly making her way out of the room. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy due to the crying, but she still looked beautiful to Kara. Lena always was beautiful to her, inside and out.

“Nora has been meaning to show you something.” Kara hints to Lena who instantly cheers up.

The brunette crouches down on the ground and clpps her hands. “Come on Nora! You’ve got this sweetheart!” Lena always speaks to Nora with the sweetest and most encouraging voice. Kara adored her for this, since Lena, to the rest of the world is business like and walled off. But, when they are all together, she is herself, the true, happy, amazingly sweet Lena Luthor.

Nora happily cooed and rocked back and forth for a couple of seconds before she slowly started to place one limb in front of the other, making her way over to Lena. 

“Keep going Nora!” Kara happily cheers seeing her daughter waddle over to her friend.

“That’s it baby! You’re so close!” Lena encouraged as Nora giggled and picked up a little more speed. As soon as the little one reached Lena, the brunette lifted her up and spun in a circle. “You did so good!” She cheered while Nora squirmed with excitement.

Before Lena could register what was going on, Kara had picked her up bridal style and spun all three of them. “I’m so proud of you Nora bean!” Lena laughed at Kara’s love for her child. 

At this moment, everything seemed perfect. Everyone was happy. Nora had gotten to finally crawl over to the person she had been waiting to see. Kara and Lena had made up, and they all fit together like a family in this instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end this chapter on a good note so there :)


	6. I Should be Over All the Butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not uploading sooner, I've been so busy lately.  
> I started to rush a bit on this so I'm also sorry if it seems that way.  
> Thank you for all your guys's continuous support! It means a lot. So, feel free to leave me a comment.  
> Thanks for the kudos.  
> Come leave me some asks on Tumblr @ugliersteak (or you know just come talk to me, I'm always up for new friends or people to tell jokes to.)

Kara was frantically trying to get plans together for her daughter, since her first day back at CatCo is tomorrow. She was typing up schedules and small details about Nora so she could be slightly less worried tomorrow. She knew her little one would be in good hands since she was going to be watched at the D.E.O, but she still was having extreme troubles with her anxoiusness. 

She had pulled an all nighter last night to make sure all of her instructions were thorough. When she was finally finished, lunch time was around the corner. So, all she could think about was going to surprise Lena with a baby and some take out.

Instead of flying or driving. Kara decided to take advantage of the nice weather to take Nora on a walk, considering L-corp and the chinese place weren't far. She strapped her daughter into the stroller and Nora absolutely loved it. She giggled and waved at the pedestrians passing by. Though, when people didn’t pay attention she did get slightly upset.

Since Kara had called ahead on her somewhat large order of food it was ready by the time they arrived. She paid the employee and thanked him for the food before continuing on her way to see Lena. The smell of the food made Kara’s stomach ache, so she tried to move slightly faster.

A woman stopped the pair as they were getting close to the building. “Oh my what a cute little girl!” She cooed at the stroller.

Kara smiled wide at her baby being noticed. “Thank you, she’s wonderful.” She didn’t exactly know how to respond, since she didn’t get stopped often for baby compliments.

The lady crouched down to get a better look at the baby. “What’s this beautiful baby’s name?” She was now twirling her fingers around in front of Nora which caused excessive giggling.

Kara anxiously shifted her feet at the kindness of the stranger, not many people showed interest at Nora’s waving and silly noises so this was a surprise. “Her name is Nora.” Kara watched as the woman in front of her lovingly interacted with her daughter.

A split second later there was a cracking noise and a yell of pain coming from the stranger. Nora had a firm grip on the ladies finger. Kara quickly used her x-ray vision to find out that her daughter had just broke someone’s finger.

“I am. I am so sorry ma’am.” Kara quickly picked Nora up and scolded her. The little one became slightly fussy due to her mom’s sternness. Kara fought her way through not comforting the girl to check on the kind woman. “I don’t know how she did that! I’m so sorry. I um I’ll give you my number so you can have me pay medical bills if it comes to that.” She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t exactly just say her baby is actually an alien that just doesn’t understand her strength, since that would make matters worse.

The woman fought through the pain of her throbbing injury. “It was an accident.” She took a long deep breath to be able to keep talking. “How though?” Is all she makes out before running off trying to fight away her tears.

“Nora you cannot do that to people!” Kara whispers as she buckles her kid back into the stroller. She was now extremely embarrassed and felt bad that she couldn’t at least pay for that lady’s x-rays (Which she could do for free). “You’re gonna hear about this for the rest of your life kid.” 

When they finally arrived at L-Corp, they went straight up to Lena’s office. Kara took note that Nora did not enjoy the elevator, and should probably use stairs from now on. The girls fussiness ends shortly after exiting the small area. The two make their way over to to the office, but were stopped by an excited assistant named Jess.

The assistant runs up to the pair excitedly. “Hi Nora!” She says crouching down to greet the baby. She smiles wide seeing how adorable the little blonde haired little one was. Before Kara knew it, her child was now in the other woman’s arms happily cooing and making cute noises.

A small crinkle formed on the hero’s forehead. “How do you know who Nora is? You’ve never met her.” Of course Kara trusts Jess, she just finds this to be strange. Even more so with what had happened earlier. 

Jess looks up to pay attention to the baby’s mother. “Oh I’m sorry. It’s just that Nora and you are all that Lena talk about. She shows me such adorable pictures and videos.” Jess notices the large smile on the other woman’s face and shows one herself. “She’s been so much happier being back with you.” The assistant pauses, pondering if what she would say next would be stepping over the boundaries, but went with it anyways. “I’m glad she finally has a girlfriend that truly cares for her and makes her happy.”

The cheeks of the blonde turn a rosy shade of pink to the last comment. “I um. Heh. Thanks.” Is all that she mutters out. She isn’t dating Lena, but she definitely wants to. So, If Jess thinks they are a couple, that might be a good sign Lena is in a good enough place to give it a try. “Can I?” Kara motions to her child and places her on her hip. They both give a wave to Jess before they quickly make their way into Lena’s office.

A surprised Luthor looked up at the noise of an unexpected visitor entering her office. But, as soon as she noticed the small family a bright smile spread across her face as she stood to pull the two into a hug. “Look at you spoiling me! You, Nora and food! What did I do to deserve this?” She laughed taking Nora into her arms. The little one snuggled right up into her.

The blonde nervously shuffled her feet. “I figured since tomorrow is my first day back at CatCo we would come surprise you.” Kara made her way over to the couch to place the food on the coffee table in front of it. “I think Nora knows, she did something very bad on the walk here.”

All three people sit down at the couch and the adults start making plates of food. Lena looks at Kara with mischievous eyes and asks, “Oh yeah, what can this angel ever do that’s bad.”

“She broke a woman’s finger.” The mom responded with regret. She knows now is the time to find a way to suppress her baby’s powers without harm. But, she never wanted to do anything like that in the first place, seeing as she hid her powers for so long.

Lena’s eyes widened with shock as she looked down to the sweet child in her arms. “She did not do that!” A deep breath was let out as she finished speaking. “Nora honey, you need to be gentle!” The little girl was giggling, not understanding what the brunette was trying to say. So, Lena herself started laughing.

“H-hey! This. This is serious!” Kara stammered. Lena did not stop laughing, which caused an angry crinkle to form on Kara’s forehead. “Lena” The blonde said softly, causing her to stop laughing. “I’m not ready t-”

Lena cut off her friends speech by pulling into an extremely well needed hug. “I know. But, she doesn’t understand that she needs to be careful so, it’s necessary for now.” Kara just stayed still, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder, with Nora in between them tugging on their shirts.

“I know.” She whispered as she pulled away. She picked up the food and sadly stirred at it as she had lost her appetite. 

A soothing hand was placed on the blonde’s shoulder. “Hey, maybe this will make you feel better.” She began with a slightly flirty voice that got stronger as she finished speaking. “I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight.” 

Kara’s hand flew up to adjust her glasses as a soft blush grew on her cheeks. “I. Um. Like a date?” Lena had caught her way off guard, so she was more flustered than she would’ve pictured.

A playful laugh escaped Lena. “Yes, like a date.” She smiled so hopefully and sweetful. But her eyes showed fear, the fear of rejection that she has faced so many times before. Lucky for her, she was good at hiding it, especially with Kara, since she made her so comfortable.

“I would love to.” The blonde's response was quiet as she nervously looked down, but her voice was sure. This is something she’s wanted for a long time, and now, it was finally here. “I’d have to get someone to watch Nora though.” She was not even going to ask Alex, since she couldn't even go near her daughter without panicking. Her next thought went straight to Maggie. She practically loved Nora as much as she did, so Kara knew she is the right person for the task. “I’ll text Maggie, hopefully she’s free.” She says as she quickly pulls out her phone to complete her task. 

Lena showed a small smile as a blush barely showed on her cheeks. “And don’t worry. I’m not going to take you to those five star restaurants that you hate, so dress in whatever you are comfortable in.” She watches Kara form a sweet smile on her face before she continues. “Also, I’ll pick you up at six.”

It seems as if the blonde has calmed down slightly, seeing as she is now slowly eating her food again. She pauses her actions to look at her phone and smiles. “Maggie is very excited to steal my kid for a little while.” She lets out a small laugh as she pulls Nora in for a hug. “You better not break auntie Maggie’s finger.”

The response from Kara’s comment was a giggle from Nora and a soft laugh from Lena. The two women once again started to eat their food, sharing smiles and short childhood stories. Nora every once in awhile would mimic some of the sounds the two made, but never any words.

“I’m uh, beginning to worry about her, she’s nearly eight months and she hasn’t even said anything. Not even something as simple as ‘mama’”. Kara looked down to hide the sadness of her eyes. She felt Lena rest her head on her shoulder, and focused on the brunette’s steady heart beat.

The business woman hugged Nora close to her. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. She’s probably being stubborn.” The most genuine smile appeared on Lena’s face when the sleepy baby cuddled up to her as close as possible. “I think someone needs a nap.” Passed her lips, so softly it barely made a whisper. “And, I’ve got to get back to work if I’m going to be on time for our date. Go spend some time with Nora, okay?” Lena lifts her head from the blonde’s shoulder to plant a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek. “I’ll see you later.” She replied as she carefully passed Nora into the hero’s arms.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie arrived to the apartment at around five, so Kara could get ready. But, of course Maggie just wanted as much time with her niece as possible. The brunette eventually hopes to have kids of her own, but she knows it’s going to take a long while before Alex gets convinced. So, she’s happy to settle with being here for Nora as much as possible.

Nora seems to be just as happy to be with Maggie. As soon as the detective walks into the room she immediately makes grabby hands and squeal for her. Maggie runs up to the happy little one and lifts her into the air. She rubs their noses together while saying, “I missed my perfect little girl!” Which caused giggles from Nora.

Kara runs out of her room wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and her bra. “Maggie help me pick out something so wear with this!” Her hair's a mess, probably from trying on so many shirts.

A laugh escapes Maggie. “Relax kid, just wear a flannel.” She retorts before returning her attention to her favorite baby. “Your mom’s silly isn’t she? Getting all worried over a date with a girl. Oooooo!” Her speech causes a head shake from Kara, but lots of giggles and smiles from Nora.

As soon as Kara reenters her room, she moves swiftly to her closet. It takes a short second for her to find her favorite red and black flannel. It was a shirt that Alex had bought her as a part of a birthday present, so of course she loved it. She quickly threw it on and buttoned it up so she could go show Maggie.

“Hey, how’s this?” She asks with a smile due to the sight of Nora cooing and cuddling up to the brunette.

Maggie shows a mischievous smile. “That’s really gay.” When she notices the blonde’s confused head tilt she decides to change her wording. “It’s perfect. You have fun kid.”

Both a blush and a smile appear on Kara’s face. Maggie was always one of her biggest supporters, so she was always happy to be able to spend some time with her. Even if that time was cut short due to Lena’s very precise timing.

It was exactly six when there was a soft knock on the door. “Coming!” Kara shouted while fetching her shoes. As she runs over to the door, she turns to Maggie, “Don’t you dare teach her to fly.” 

When Kara opens the door she shows the biggest smile to Lena. This date is something she has been waiting for, for months and it’s finally here. She then takes in the sight of the woman in front of her. “Wow, Lena you look, you look beautiful.” Lena instantly blushes, which almost never happens. She was wearing a pair of jeans with an olive green sweater that really brought out her eyes. On top of that, she was in a sloppy bun with a bare face. She was still stunning, even moreso now to Kara, since she looked like herself. 

“That’s gay!” Maggie shouts from the livingroom.

“Oh be quiet!” Kara returns as she walks out the door so Maggie doesn’t interrupt again.

“Kara, you are stunning as usual.” Lena speaks, still blushing and seeming a bit more nervous than usual. Because of her business-like persona, she was usually able to keep her nerves under control, and normally she wouldn’t get this worked up over Kara. But, this is a date, with Kara Danvers, A.K.A the most perfect person to ever exist. 

The blonde’s cheeks heat up. The way Lena was talking was more flirty than usual. “Heh. Thanks.” She starts as she looks down to her feet that were slightly shuffling. “Where are you taking me?” She asks as she looks back up to Lena’s bright eyes. 

“Well,” She begun with letting out a deep breath. She continued to maintain eye contact with the blonde, which caused more blushing in the moment. “it’s a surprise.” Lena watched as Kara’s smile grew wider and her eyes appeared brighter.

“I love surprises!” She responded with the sweetest tone. It was one of her favorite things having someone know her so well. Yes, Alex knew everything about her, but she has a girlfriend, so she doesn’t want to occupy all her free time now. So, having Lena in her life, to her is considered a blessing.

“Why do you think I chose to make it one?” The brunette laughed. She intertwined her fingers in Kara’s and pulled her to the elevator. The whole time Kara kept glancing and smiling at their touching hands. Sure, they had cuddled, hugged, and all that, but this contact felt different. It could possibly be the fact that now, they were both acting on their feelings, versus before, they were just being friends. 

When the elevator reached the main floor, again Lena pulled Kara along behind her. She lead her date to her car. It was a sleek, black audi R8 with heavily tinted windows. Being the woman that she is, she opens Kara’s door for her, before entering the driver’s side herself. 

Most of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. Every once in awhile, Lena would fill that silence with details of her new project, which Kara would happily listen to. But overall, it was quiet. They were both letting the idea that this was a real date set in. 

It took around fifteen minutes for them to reach a small secluded, but beautiful park. Kara gasped with surprise. “You brought me on a picnic?!” The blonde was almost shaking due to excitement, which caused a sweet laughter from Lena.

“Well you did seem slightly upset that you’ve never been on a picnic before, since you like to bring that up a lot.” Lena laughed. She would listen to her date complain about never having a picnic often. So the idea for tonight was based off of two things, the first being, she wanted Kara to be happy, and the second, was that she wanted her to stop complaining about it daily. But, perhaps, the whole thing was a setup for Lena to take Kara on a picnic. 

The blonde runs around the car to pick her date up bridal style. “Thank you!” She yelled as she left a lipstick mark on Lena’s cheek. The brunette laughed in Kara’s arms, happy that she gets to make Kara so excited. 

Sadly, Lena had never had an experience like this. All her previous dates had wanted boring fancy meals at expensive restaurants, and costly gifts. They all pretty much just used her, and with her background, she never saw a problem with it. Until Kara came around and showed her that she deserved to be treated exactly how she’s being treated right in this instant, with real love.

“Oh, but of course. You deserve the best.” Lena wasn’t used to getting meaningful compliments and thanks, so that’s the only way she knew how to respond, truthfully. 

Kara carefully sets Lena back onto her feet. Lena quickly pads over to her trunk to lift out a a thick, black, wool blanket, a basket filled with containers of food, and lastly, a small bouquet of flowers. 

Lena holds the flowers out to her date and seductively whispers, “For you.” 

A small, but sweet smile shows on her face, which makes her cuter than she already is with her blushing cheeks. She happily reaches out to accept her gift, and lifts them slowly to her face to enjoy the sweet scent. “They’re beautiful, thank you.” She responds, while taking hold of Lena’s now free hand. “Let’s go find a place to sit.”

Lena nods and walks along with Kara through a small open field that is filled with an array of flowers. The blonde spots a large oak tree and happily rushes over to claim that as their spot. They both lay out the blanket and get situated.

Kara was propped up against the tree, with Lena comfortably leaning into her side. “This is kind of my little secret getaway space here in National City. Not many people come here, so I can just relax.” Lena spoke softly, enjoying the other woman’s touch.

The blonde gently drew soothing patterns on Lena’s arm. “Now it can be our secret.” Her response instantly caused a smile to form on the other woman’s face. 

They sat there for a few short moments entangled in each other’s warmth, in silence. Eventually, Lena slowly sat up to get the food out. She smiled towards the ground when Kara complained of her slight absence.

“Kara the food is probably cold now.” Lena laughed. She saw her date pouting in the corner of her eye, which caused her cheeks, again to turn a rosy shade. She continued to laugh as she tried to open up the food, because now Kara had her arms tied around Lena’s waist, trying to pull her back into their snuggle.

“You know I have heat rays, right?” and just like that, Lena stops fighting the blonde, and willingly curls back up into the woman’s side. “Besides, I never have time to just relax now.” That sentence caused the brunette to cuddle up even closer, if that was physically possible. She laid her head down in the middle of Kara’s chest, allowing her a clear way to listen to the calmly beating heart inside.

The brunette allowed her breathing to match with Kara’s. “Alight, just five more minutes, and then we can eat.” She didn’t want to admit it, but she wishes she could stay like that forever. Just her and Kara, with not a problem in the world.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Walking up to Kara’s apartment, the two women shared smiles and glances, all sweet things. But, when they get to the door, Kara hears a strange ruffling noise with Nora screaming. She quickly glances at Lena who has just as much fear written into her face.

The hero forgets to use her x-ray vision. All she can think about is Nora, and how scared she sounds. This, was a cry she had last heard on the night she landed on earth. So, Kara busts open the door, to find Maggie tied up and knocked out on the ground, with none other than Lillian Luthor standing over her with Nora in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y i k e s
> 
> come say hi to me on Tumblr @ugliersteak


	7. I'm Still Fighting For Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes guys I'm still writing the story don't worry!  
> I've been really jammed with homework and I ran into more health issues, so it's been hard to write. I'm sorry!  
> Thank you for all your adorable comments! They never fail to make my day, so feel free to leave more.  
> Thanks for the kudos <3  
> If you ever want to come talk to me about the story, come send me an ask or a message on tumblr @ugliersteak   
> You can also come talk to me about kashy mcgra, I love her :)

Both Kara and Lena froze in the doorway. It only took a split second for Kara to try to move towards Lillian, but Lena quickly wrapped her arms around the hero to hold her back. “Don’t, she might hurt her.” The brunette whispered so softly, she could barely hear herself, but Kara heard it loud and clear. Lena knew that her strength could not make a dent in her date getting away from her. But, she knows Kara needs someone to remind her to stay collected, and right now Kara needed that someone to hold her to keep it together.

Lillian chuckled at the sight of the frightened women in front of her. “I’m disappointed in you Lena. When were you going to at least tell me about my granddaughter?” She was struggling to keep Nora in her arms. The poor baby was still screaming and squirming in her hold.

Lena took a deep breath and held onto Kara tighter. “Well, she’s not your granddaughter, considering you’re not my mother.” The brunette’s tears stopped flowing as she watched Lillian’s face turn from confident to uneasy, and as Kara tried hugged her in response. 

The blonde regained her self control so she let go of her grasp on her friend. She moved her body slowly towards the danger in the room. “Please.” She begged. She could not stop the pain she was feeling seeing her little girl terrified in a ‘stranger’s’ arms. When Lillian did not make a move, Kara mustered up her strength. “Give me my daughter.” Her tone was stern and powerful, it was the voice she used as supergirl. Though, she didn’t look as confident and powerful as supergirl in the moment, she appeared to be a terrified mother, which she was. She never knows what Lillian has planned, so she doesn’t know what to do. “I said give me my daughter.” This time her voice was laced with anger.

Lillian seemed to pick up on the hint that this was now more dangerous to her. “Relax, relax. I thought I would be welcomed to visit her.” As she finished speaking, the stranger from earlier walks out of the bathroom. “I had my suspicions of her being an alien, so I needed to be sure.” The older woman’s face returned to her previous smug expression, like she had a plan. 

Kara’s tears started to stream down her cheeks. The new woman took a step closer, “To be fair… she is cute.” Her voice was hesitant and low, unlike her earlier persona.

“Who the hell are you?” Lena budded in. Her calm appearance didn’t match how angrily her speech slipped off of her tongue. She took a threatening step towards the woman. “Who are you to come in here to torture a baby?!”

“Now Lena, this is no baby. It’s a filthy alien. I did not raise you to care for such mongrels.” Lillian hissed so bitterly, it sent a shiver down Lena’s spine. 

The younger Luthor clenched her fists at her sides while inhaling sharply. “Then who did?” Lena retorted. “She is not a mongrel! Even if she were an alien, she would be doing nothing wrong.” To her, it did not matter if a person was a human, or an alien. Every single one of them, in her opinion, deserves a chance at all things in life, Nora especially. She loved Nora like she was her own child. Which, was strange because she had never wanted kids. Mainly due to the fact that she believed she could never love them in the way a child should. But Nora, she could not imagine the ability to love more. Her and Kara were the two things in life that she loved more than anything. They are there for her, they are her family, and they are her home. Then, a single tear drifted down her face. “If you truly did love me, you would hand her over, leave and never come back.” 

Kara has never seen this side of Lena. She thought she had seen everything, but an overprotective side apparently wasn’t a normal thing to see. So, the blonde’s eyes grew wide at her friends new dynamic.

When Lillian didn’t even blink to what Lena had asked her to do, the brunette spoke up again. “That’s what I thought.” She was not confident, she was not angry. Lena sounded, broken. She knew her mother did not love her, but she still hoped that there was some small piece of her that did.

Little did either of the Cadmus members notice. Maggie was now starting to wake up behind them. She slowly reached a gun out of a hidden strap in her shirt. Then she pulled it in front of her and shot Lillian's leg. The woman screamed out of pain as she lost her balance. Kara grabbed the stranger so she wouldn’t get away. At the same time, Lena caught Nora from falling out of Lillian’s grasp as the women fell to the ground. As Maggie rushed to secure Lillian, she also had Lena call the DEO. 

“You two are actually really bad at this, you know?” Maggie laughed. She knew Lillian was smart, but this seemed really unthought out. So, it did put up some red flags. “Kara, Lena, make sure you stay in the living room.” She didn’t want to give away her thoughts, just in case there was something hidden in the apartment. 

It took around ten minutes for Alex, J’onn and a small group of other agents to rush through the door. A few of the agents moved to secure. “Kara! Mags!” Alex speaks in relief while running to them to pull the two into a hug. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She whispers before letting them go. 

Alex pauses for a second before grabbing her sister's wrist, to pull her into the kitchen. “I knew nothing good was going to come out of this baby! You know it’s not too late to give her up.” Her tone was angry and defensive.Within seconds, the brunette watched as Kara’s face went from exhausted to furious, knowing she hit a nerve.

“I am NOT abandoning her!” The hero is furious. She has grown so attached to her little bundle of joy, and can no longer stand her sister’s child like attitude. “Do you remember how scared she was when we found her? I can’t just throw her at some random family, just to be scared and lost again!” Kara was angrily shuffling at her sister. She cornered Alex by the sink and watched her facial expressions.

Alex was quiet. She looked guilty and regretful. What her sister said, made her recall the night that they took her in. Kara was vulnerable and was depressed for months. She always gets teary just thinking about seeing her sister sad. And now, there is a baby in the picture. One who went through the same thing as Kara. Except this time, the poor thing couldn't understand a thing that was going on. So, all that was running through her mind was ‘Oh my god I’m such an ass!’

Since Alex wasn’t filling the silence, Kara kept on going. “She is my daughter whether you like it or not! I will not let her get passed around like a hot potato. She needs to know what being loved and cared for feels like, in a strong family. A family like the one you gave me. So, Alex get over yourself and help me with this, or Rao I will never, and I mean never forgive you!”

The blonde, once again started to cry. Her and Alex had always been the perfect team. But, in these past few months, she feels as if she no longer was a part of that team, all because of her loving a baby like her own child. She knows Alex just feels like she can’t protect her from this, but she really just wants her best friend and sister back.

Alex reaches her hand up to rub her forehead. “Kara I’m…” She lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and pulled her sister into a hug. “I’m sorry I didn’t even realize.” 

Kara hugged her sister back. “I’m sorry too.” She whispered before being interrupted by Lena.

“I’m sorry to break this up, but she’s scared and won’t stop crying. Kara, she needs her mom.” Was what Lena said, but she meant something different. The message she had behind the words was more like, ‘even though I feel like I’m her mom, I know that I never will be, I’m just not good enough.’ Kara seemed to hear that exact message. The blonde pulled her and Nora into a hug. 

Kara whispered into Lena’s ear, “You know, you’re sorta like her mom too.” Lena knew that Kara was trying to say, ‘You’re her mom too.’ So, instantly a sweet smile tugged at the corner of the brunette’s mouth as she broke the hug to pass the crying baby into Kara’s arms.

The three began walking away from Alex. “Hey Kara?” The older Danvers begins. When The blonde turns and hums as a reply, she finishes her thought. “Can you pack up some of your’s and Nora’s things? I’d say a nice amount of clothes.”

The blonde’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Wait, why?” and since Nora is still crying, she is humming and slowly bending and unbending her knees, the motion usually soothes her daughter.

“We’ll talk more at headquarters.” Alex responds, before helping the other agents take the criminals to the transport vehicles.

Once Alex and the two culprits leave the apartment, Kara hands a slightly calmer Nora back to Lena so she can get some of her things packed. She took one fairly large suitcase out, as well as a somewhat small one. She quickly rummaged through her clothes and took around a third of it and neatly folded it all to fit in her big suitcase. For the smaller one, she grabbed as much of Nora’s clothes that could fit inside. Then, she grabbed the diaper bag and filled it with toys and basic baby supplies like bottles and diapers. 

The whole process took only about fifteen minutes, mainly because she wanted to rush back to the DEO as fast as she could. All she wanted to do was make sure Nora was okay, nothing else mattered to her at the moment. Granted, she also wanted to get payback to the two women in custody for terrorizing her daughter, but right now all she can think of is if she was okay. 

When she was done packing, she opened one of her draws and took out a framed picture of the first morning she had Nora. It was the one she took when her daughter was soundly sleeping on a very tired Lena’s chest. It’s one of her favorite pictures that she has. She slowly walked to her bed and sat down. Then she sat there admiring the picture while cautiously rubbing her thumb over the glass of the frame.

A single tear slowly inched down her face as Maggie entered. She closed the door behind her as she asks, “Little Danvers are you ready to go?” She hears a faint sniffle leave the blonde and turns to see her crying. “Kara?” She begins, as she sits down next to the hero and pulls her into a hug.

“I’m sorry. I’m ready.” Kara tries to shut down the emotions. She wipes her face free from the few tears leaving her eyes. But, she looks down to the picture again, which made her cling back onto Maggie, but more like a lifeline this time.

The brunette drew calming circles onto Kara’s back as she quietly shushed the sobs. “Hey, I know that was scary, but we got them. Alright?” Maggie held the younger Danvers tight, knowing that she just needs something to keep her from falling apart. 

They stay wrapped in eachothers arms for a few minutes in complete silence. Kara slowly pulls away once she’s ready to talk and wipes her face dry from the tears. “Wha---” The blonde is cut off by a searing pain in her ears from a high pitched noise. Then, seconds later she falls to the floor when her body fills with the worst pain she has ever felt in her life. Over the pain of the sound and whatever she was feeling running through her body, she heard Nora once again screaming. So, she chocked out to a panicked Maggie, “N-noor-a-a”

In the other room, Nora was barely moving in Lena’s arms. But, both of them were equally distressed. Nora was wailing at the top of her lungs, while Lena was choking on her own tears. She was trying to do something to help the baby, but had absolutely no clue on what to do. She still didn’t know all that much about children. 

Maggie ran into the room while screaming, “LENA RUN! GET NORA OUT OF HERE! I’LL GET KARA!” Quickly the brunette ran back into the bedroom to pick up Kara who was no longer conscious. 

By the time Maggie got back into the living room Nora had gone limp and Lena was even more panicked than before. She couldn’t understand what was happening, Nora felt lifeless in her arms. Then, on top of that, she now sees the most important and the strongest person she knows, limp and strung over someone’s shoulders. So, she just froze in fear. “LENA, GO! THERE’S NO TIME!” Maggie cried out while pulling struggling to hold Kara and pull a woman who was in emotional shock along with her out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut this short. I wanted to post to keep the story going :)


	8. Just Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just gonna be a short little chapter to keep everything flowing.  
> Next chapter should be longer and have more gayness, just wait ;)  
> Kara is out of powers atm, just a heads up.  
> Thank you guys for all your sweet comments! It really helps brighten my day when I'm too sick to even stand. All of your support is greatly appreciated <3  
> Thank you for all the Kudos!  
> Come talk to me about girls on Tumblr @ugliersteak  
> im gAY

Days turned into weeks, which now turned to a month. A whole month Kara and Nora have been out, on solar beds. They were hooked up to an array of beeping machines, feeding tubes, and respirators. Alex has refused to leave her sister’s side, in case she happens to wake up. Lena, however has not been able to go into either of the two’s rooms. But, she has never left the DEO. She had been staying in a room nextdoor, laying on a cot, staring at the ceiling and refusing to say a word.

Maggie had been the one to take care of Lena. She brought the CEO food, and overall made sure she kept up with her health. But sadly, even with all of Maggie’s help, Lena barely touched her meals, barely slept, and still did not talk. Her hope was gone, Alex originally told her it would be less than a week before at least Kara woke up. Sadly, the older Danvers never had hope for Nora, due to her having a low tolerance.

During her lunchbreak, Maggie came back to the DEO for the third time today. She dropped off soup and a salad for Lena before dropping into Kara’s room to find Alex bent over asleep on her chair. “Hey babe, I brought you some lunch.” was carefully whispered, she was trying not to spook her girlfriend. 

Unfortunately, despite her best efforts, Alex jolted up with a deep breath. The older Danvers flew her hand down to her gun as a reflex. But when she noticed Maggie, she instantly dropped her hold on her weapon and pulled the woman into a hug. “Hey thanks for bringing lunch.” She announced, before pulling Maggie into a quick kiss. 

The detective nods her head before pulling a chair up to sit next to her girlfriend. “I think you need to go talk some sense into Lena, she looks…” Maggie pauses and looks up, which was what she did every time she tries and thinks of a better term or action. “I wish I could say this nicer. But she looks sorta... dead.” Alex definitely noticed that her girlfriend was worried by the concerned tone of voice. It was true Lena had not spoken or left the room, so she does need to get her on her feet. She was going to do it for Kara.

The couple silently eats their food as they listen to the various machine noises. Maggie scarfed down her food, while Alex ate slowly and reluctantly. Her nerves were constantly having a battle in her stomach, so more often than not, she had to eat little food at a slow pace. It took a long thirty minutes for the older Danvers to finish her food. Unlike Maggie, who practically inhaled it in less than five minutes.

As soon as Alex finishes her food, she slowly stands and explains, “Mags I’m gonna go make Lena get up. She needs to get ahold of herself.” Maggie lets out a small chuckle and nods her head in response. So, Alex quickly walks out of the room to find the Luthor curled up on her cot. At first glance, she appears to be a skeleton. She was as white as a ghost, her under eyes were dark and sunken in from exhaustion and lastly it looked as if she lost far too much weight, her cheek bones stuck out way farther than before. Lena looked completely broken. 

Even though Alex had never taken the time to get to know Lena, seeing her in this state, broke her heart. She knows that if Kara saw her this way, she would be even more broken than herself at this sight. So, she takes a few steps to the cot and sits on the edge. She maneuvers her hands on Lena’s body in efforts to sit her up. Alex looks straight into Lena’s faded and glassy eyes to get her point across. “You need to eat, now. If not for yourself, for Kara and Nora. They need you.”

The words seem to sink into Lena’s mind. Her figure transforms into a more relaxed state, instead of her usual rigidness. She slightly opens and closes her jaw in effort to say something, however when she tried to form words, a raspy low noise came out. Her vocal cords were not conditioned for talking at the moment, so she looked down and covered her mouth in embarrassment. So, instead of struggling though, she nodded her head, looked back up and slowly spooned a small mouthful of soup in her mouth. She was only eating when her stomach would throb to the point where she felt she was physically dying. So, this was a big step for her.

Taking in the sight of the broken business woman finally making an effort to take care of herself, put the softest and most caring smile on Alex’s face. Her hand gently rubs patterns onto Lena’s back. She knows Lena never had a family to help her through difficult times, and now that Alex is able to get over herself for Kara’s sake, she is willing to help the woman. Although, it’s mostly because if Kara wakes up, she doesn’t want her face to be melted off. 

The older Danvers stays silent until Lena finishes her meal. Surprisingly, Lena eats slower than she does. But, once she finally finishes eating, Alex calmly questions, “Can you come see Kara? I think it will help.” She sees Lena hesitate before softly shaking her head ‘no’. “Yo-” 

Their moment was cut off by machines making loud and rapid noises. Only a couple of seconds passed before Maggie started screaming for them. “AL YOU NEED TO HELP ME!” It takes a split second for Alex to jump up. Her second reaction was to get a firm hold on Lena’s wrist and dragged her into Kara’s noisy room. 

Lena’s eyes well with tears seeing Kara. Then, as Alex rushes over to the frantically moving body, held down by Maggie, on the table, those tired green eyes release the tears like a waterfall. So, she watches Alex interact with her younger sister in shock.

“Kara you need to stay still! I will get all this out of you, okay!?” Alex yells over the machines in efforts to try to still her sister who was trying to pull out the array of tubes she had inserted into her. 

The first tube to get taken out was the ventilator. Kara had been choking on it due to her new ability to breathe on her own. Then, just like that, her body drastically calmed down. “I’m going to disconnect all these wires, but for now the IV and feeding tube are staying.” Alex explains as she shuts off a large amount of machines.

As the blonde slowly pulls herself up, her face scrunched in pain as her eyes rapidly search the room for her baby. “N-n-n-n” She coughs out, desperately trying to speak. Alex shushes her sister as she pulls a wheelchair over. Kara takes the hint and scoots into it, despite the shooting pain throughout her whole body.

When Kara’s eyes finally meet Lena’s, she smiles, wide. But, when she takes in the brunette’s form, her smile transforms into a worried frown. “L-l-l-a-a-y” Is all the sound that rumbles out of the blonde’s throat as she slowly reaches her hand out for the other woman.

The three women open up a door that leads from their current room into another with a very skinny and frail looking Nora on a light table. Kara instantly lets tears shuffle down her face as she gets wheeled close enough for her to gently rub her thumb up and down her little one’s arm. 

A small sigh leaves Alex as she begins to express Nora’s condition. “I’m sorry Kara.” She pauses to take a deep breath as her sister’s sobs thicken. “I don’t know when she’ll wake up, if her body ever recovers. It was so strong it almost killed you.” Alex once again breaks her speech. She bends down to be closer to Kara’s level and finishes her thoughts. “It’s a miracle that she’s still here.” The older sister watches as her sister slowly nods, not bothering to try to speak again. “Lena, she hasn’t talked since the incident, but i’ll leave you guys alone for a minute.” as soon as Alex stops talking, she pulls Kara into a tight hug and lets herself shade a tear before quietly exiting the room.

Right away Lena moves to be close to Kara. She would sit on her lap, but is afraid she’ll hurt the blonde. Kara takes the opportunity to reach for Lena to pull her into a hug. Kara builds up her strength to be able to whisper. “I’m s-s-or-ry” 

The speech makes Lena break the hug right away. But, she instantly misses Kara’s warmth, because she was finally able to hold her again, after what felt like ages. She gives the blonde a sweet smile and shakes her head, trying to make Kara realize there is nothing she should apologize. But, before Lena could realize what was happening Kara’s lips met hers in a sweet surprise. The blonde’s lips were still astoundingly soft, the pace she was setting was slow, which made her able to enjoy every single movement of Kara’s lips and tongue. Lena let her hand slide behind Kara’s neck, while the other rested on the woman’s thigh. This kiss was long overdue, which slowly made warm tears fall down the brunette’s cheeks.

The kiss is cut short by Kara, who feels the tears meet her own skin. She tries to clear her throat to talk but still can’t even say Lena’s name. So, Lena just flashes a thumbs up and mouths, ‘I’m okay.’ Which causes a sorrowful smile to gently spread across Kara’s cheeks as she slowly reaches out to connect her hand with Lena’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the ending is kind of abrupt, I wasn't exactly sure what I wanted to do to end it and that's the best I could do to lead into the next one :)


	9. When I'm Gone, Just Carry On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I did not proofread, sorry  
> Thank you guys for all your support in the comments, feel free to keep making my day :)  
> Thanks for the kudos!  
> As always, come talk to me on tumblr, I love meeting you guys  
> [@ugliersteak](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com)

It took about a week for Kara’s voice to return. Granted, it wasn't fully back. She sounded like she once did years ago, when she was going through puberty. But, due to Kara’s uplifting nature, she just thought it was funny. Which definitely helped brighten the heavy mood.

On the other hand, Lena really hadn’t made an effort to talk since her first chat with Alex. It did at first cause some problems. Kara didn’t fully grasp the concept of Lena’s mutness. But slowly she was warming up to finding new ways to communicate. Surprisingly the blonde was good at reading lips and had an impressive skill at charades. 

Kara still hasn’t regained her powers. Though, she was getting stronger. She no longer was in extreme pain and was able to walk around without any major problems. She no longer had a feeding tube. Which was her favorite part of getting better, now that she could eat all the food she could ever ask for. Her passion and excitement over food was always something that never failed to cause smiles on everyone’s faces.

Despite all the good going for Kara and Lena, Nora wasn’t doing too great. Her conditions were declining. She looked so much smaller than normal, so Kara was afraid to even touch her, as if she would break her. It pained her to watch her once ray of sunshine fade. She blamed herself, Lena blamed herself, but the person who felt the worst about it was Maggie. She thought that she should have been able to do more, that she should have been able to protect her better. So, she continuously beats herself up for it. Even though it wasn't her fault and nobody blamed her.

All three woman stayed by Nora’s side as much as possible. Maggie would leave for a few hours daily for work, but all her free time was spent in that little room. Lena had Alex pick up her laptop so she could at least keep her company running. 

Then there was Kara. She didn’t have to work since all Snapper knows is she’s in the hospital after some freak accident. So, she sat next to Nora’s solar charging bed, often times in tears, praying for her little girl to wake up. Lena hadn’t taken Kara’s emotional pain lightly, I mean she herself was torn apart, so she was there for her. Lena stayed close, held Kara’s hand, and always offered to be the shoulder she could cry on. 

On the eighth day of Kara being awake, Alex had spent more time than usual with them. Once Maggie had left for work, she decided it would be a good time to bring up what had been on her mind for some time. “Hey Kara…” She begins softly, and waits until her sister turns her head to face her. “I made these for Nora to use” She pulls out a small box and finishes her words shyly. “When she wakes up.” She slowly hands the box to her sister and watches her open it.

When Kara opens the box, she sees a very tiny pair of glasses with a clear container containing a few pairs of ear plugs. She sniffles before looking up with glassy eyes and mumbling, “You mean… if.” As she finishes speaking, she takes out the tiny pair of glasses and lets a few tears drift down her face. Lena sees and hears Kara’s pain, so she pulls a chair next to the woman and pulls her into a soft hug. The supportive way Lena is holding her allows her to break down. 

She had tried to stay strong for Nora all this time, but now, she no longer can. This time she lets herself crumble, she lets herself cry, and most of all, she lets herself be scared. As supergirl, she was used to keeping everything together, suppressing her frightened emotions. So, as a mom, she was never as scared as she would imagine others being. But now, the fear is overwhelming. All she can think about is how terrified she is of losing her little one. However, having her sister and Lena here with her, is one of the most comforting experiences she’s had in all of her times of need. She feels so much love and support from her little makeshift family.

Seeing Kara vulnerable in Lena’s arms, Alex placed a gentle hand on her sister’s shoulder. “No, I mean when. Kara, she’s strong, she wouldn’t still be fighting if she didn’t love you guys so much. She just needs some time, okay?” Kara shifted to allow Alex to join in on the hug. “I promise, we will do everything to make that kid wake up.” She whispers making Kara grow a sorrowful smile for a split second.

When the blonde buries her face into Lena’s, she chokes out, “I j-j-just want t-t-to hug her a-a-and m-m-make her better.” Lena just holds her tighter, allowing Kara to just let it out without the fear of being alone.

Alex lets go of her sister, and spoke from her heart, “You being strong for her is all she needs, Kara. And you are so incredibly strong.” Alex sighs before continuing, since she really doesn’t want to say what she is about to say. But, orders are orders and she has to. “I also am really sorry in advance and I tried to make this not happen, I really did. But, policies are put in place for a reason.” 

The rambling caused Kara so slowly turn to look at her sister. “Alex?” She questioned with a broken voice.

The older sister takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry. The DEO is requiring you and Lena to be taken to a safehouse. I went out and bought you new clothes to be safe, and Lena I got some of your clothes from your house and they will be in your house when you get there. The cars will be ready to leave in a half hour, so say your goodbyes for now. If she gets worse or better, you will be allowed to come back, but for now it’ll just be you two there.” Alex made slight gestures with her hands while talking, and immediately wanted to cry when she saw Kara’s face transform back to it’s heartbroken look. She would do anything for her sister to be happy. So, she whispered, “I’m so sorry. Just remember I love you.” Before pulling her into a hug. 

“I love you too, Al.” Kara buried her face in the crook of Alex’s neck as she mumbled, “Just please, take care of her.” 

“I will, I promise.” Alex replies without a second thought. She gives Kara a squeeze before leaving the room to give the other two women some time to say goodbye to Nora.

Lena places a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek before the blonde gets up out of her seat. She slowly pads over to the solar bed. Then she bends over to plant the most careful kiss on Nora’s forehead, as she gently runs her index finger up and down the little one’s cheek. Kara takes a deep breath before sadly begging, “Please be strong for mommy. I will be here for you when you get up. Lena, Alex and Maggie will too, okay? We all want to see you smile again. But, if you need to let go Nora, you can. I will… I will… I-I w-w-will t-t-try to under-under...stand.” Kara is once again torn apart and in tears. She desperately wants her little ray of light back, but she can’t be sad if she can no longer fight. So, she hopes Nora can hear her and understand what she’s saying. 

She lays one more kiss on the infant's forehead before crouching down and covering her face with her hands due to the immense pain and crying she was experiencing. After a few seconds, she frantically reaches out her arm and chokes out, “L-l-lay.”

(Kara couldn't say Lena when she first woke up, so she called her Lay and Lee, especially when she was upset or needed someone to hold her so she could fall asleep. So the names just stuck.)

Lena ran over to her friend and wrapped her into a warm hug. She placed one hand on the back of Kara’s head, and the other was rubbing soothing patterns in the woman’s back. In this moment she wishes she could talk, to tell her that she’s here, and that it will all be okay. She knows she can’t talk, but she puts her dignity aside and tries anyways. “K-k-a-a,” Is all she can get out, before it makes herself upset. However, it seemed to mean a lot to Kara, who lifted her head up and was looking at her with admiring eyes, despite the tears she was still shedding.

The blonde reaches her hand up to shakily place on Lena’s cheek. “Thank you.” she whispers through her tears. She knows how hard it is for her friend to talk, and having her try so hard, just to make an effort to improve her mood, meant a lot to her. 

They sit there for a few minutes, entangled in each other’s arms while letting tears drift down their faces. Memories rush through both of their heads. The time Nora threw her pudding in Lena’s face when she was trying to wipe off Nora’s face. The time Nora crawled in a cabinet and Kara was scared she had flown off, until she head very loud giggles muffled in the kitchen. Lastly, the time none of them could sleep, since Lena was in her penthouse after not visiting for a day. So, she called Kara and hurried over so she would miss them any longer, and they wouldn’t miss her. The thoughts stirred around in Kara’s mind, making her think about how they were their own family, and she only wanted those happy memories for the rest of her life. 

So, she built up the strength and Lena helped her stand. They both once again said goodbye to Nora with sweet words and delicate kisses. When they finish their slow goodbyes, they make their way to the cars with tear stricken faces and kleenex boxes.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The house was decent sized, two floors, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a nice sized living room. It looked like, and was decorated like a family home. Kara instantly found comfort in some of the pictures scattered around the house. Alex must’ve had someone make copies and bring them here. 

On the other hand, Lena still wasn’t used to the whole house being a home idea. Yes, she loved Kara’s little apartment, but it was never home to her. Kara and Nora are. The way she feels with them is so different from how she felt with the Luthors. With Kara and Nora she feels important, validated, and most importantly loved. She never felt that way in her parents house. 

Perhaps that’s the reason why she has developed feelings for Kara. The blonde just has this way of making her feel like the only person in the world, well besides Nora, who always comes first. She also listened to her, no matter the subject, and when they disagreed, Kara never got mad. She just would listen to the whole story and try to see it through Lena’s eyes. Kara just has this way of making her feel whole and welcomed.

After allowing themselves a minute to soak in the place, Kara gets a mischievous smile. “I call the biggest room!” She yells while running up the stairs to find her new bedroom. She makes her way to find a master bedroom decorated in a similar style to her own. She smiled softly before whispering, “Alex.” Of course her sister knew what room she would pick, and how to set it up to feel more like a home than a temporary prison. 

Moving to her dresser she sees her favorite picture. The one she had been holding when the kyptonite ‘bomb’ had gone off. She thought that she would never see it again. Yet, Alex knew her way too well to leave that small picture out. She holds the frame close to her heart for a moment, glad to have it back with her. She goes back to looking at it with the softest smile.

A few minutes go by, and suddenly Lena is in the door frame. It took Kara a second to realize, but when she did, she looked up with a smile and softly pat on the bed to have Lena join her. While she watched the brunette sit down beside her, she started to explain the picture while handing it off to the other woman. “I’m not sure if you’ve seen this, but it’s my favorite picture of you guys. It was my first morning with her.” 

The sad smile the blonde shared with Lena was enough to make Kara realize how much Lena loved her and Nora. Lena looked up at her friend and mouthed, ‘I love this,’ as she slowly brushed her finger over where Nora is.

“I feel like a part of me is missing now that she isn’t here causing trouble.” Kara muttered as she pulled Lena into a hug. She buried her face in the crook of the brunette’s neck as she whispered, “I miss her so much.” 

The only way Lena could respond was by her squeezing Kara tighter, showing her that she understands. After a short moment, though, Lena breaks the hug and heads to the closet. She pulls out a pair of fluffy pajama bottoms and a baggy Cat Co. shirt. She knows it’s late and she doesn’t want Kara to be tired and emotional, since depression can get heavier with exhaustion. So, she hands over the clothes to let Kara change.

Once the woman is done changing, Lena helps tuck her into the covers and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. She mouths ‘goodnight’ before shutting lights off and quietly closing the door. She then makes her way into the bedroom on the left so she can go to bed as well.

After about three hours of what seemed to be endless tossing and turning, Kara slowly got herself out of bed. She quietly padded out of her room and to Lena’s doorway. Seeing the door open, at first made her frightened that she wasn’t there, but when she looked through the empty space, she saw the slow even breathing of the Luthor under the blankets. 

Not wanting to overstep any barriers, she softly knocked on the door frame. Lena shot up at the noise, startled at her sudden awakening. “Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Kara whispered trying to hold back laughter. “I um I can’t sleep.” She explained while scratching her head as a nervous impulse. Lena flashed a small smile in response, though it was hard to make out in the dark. Then she folded over the covers on the otherside, granting Kara access to climb in with her. 

While the blonde climbed into bed, Lena pulled out her phone to type, ‘Do you want to talk about it?’ And held it out for Kara to read. The hero sighed and placed her head into Lena’s lap in response. 

“I just want everything to go back to the way it was.” She whispered, which caused Lena to start giving her a soothing massage. “I really don’t want to sound selfish, but I miss your voice, you teasing me all the time.” She sighed again, she didn’t want to admit this, since she knows it’s a sensitive subject. “When you said my name earlier, it made me feel so much happier. I know that was hard for you.” Kara turned her head to look up at her friend. She had her eyes filled with admiration for Lena, since the woman was always there for her. She had this way of making Kara feel like she wasn’t alone. “I just- it meant a lot.” 

Lena let an understanding smile grow on her face as a small tear slowly slipped down her cheek. Kara frowned when she saw the woman cry, so Lena just leaned down to place a soft kiss on the blonde’s cheek. She rested her lips on Kara’s face slightly longer than what would've been acceptable. But, she couldn’t help it, she wished she could once again connect her lips with Kara’s and be able to fully express her love, but right now, it would have to be Kara making the advancements. Since the woman needed a friend more than anything.

The two women laid there in silence for some time. Lena slowly ran her fingers through Kara’s silky blonde waves. As Kara slowly drifted into much needed sleep. The brunette eventually shifted Kara into a better position, not wanting the woman to have any sort of pain in the morning. Then pressed her stomach against Kara’s back and wrapped her arms around her. Kara’s warmth and steady breathing was enough to soothe Lena into her own slumber.

\---------------------------------

Nora had been improving for a few days so Alex let Kara and Lena visit. Unfortunately since they were not supposed to leave the safe house, this had to be a quick stop. Alex had explained Nora’s health and growing strength, showing how she no longer had a breathing tube. 

Kara rushed to her daughter as soon as she came into sight. “Alex can I finally hold her?” She looked at her sister with eyes glimmering with hope. 

As soon as she saw Alex nod in agreement, she slowly picked up her baby. “I knew you could do this, after all, you’re my little sun.” She whispered before placing a soft kiss on Nora’s forehead. She sat there, slowly moving her fingers through Nora’s short light brown hair. “I love you baby.” She whispered once again. After she finished talking, she reached out her arm for Lena, “Lee, do you want to hold her?” 

Lena hesitantly nodded, feeling as if she shouldn’t allow herself to hold her. Afterall, it was her mother who put the poor girl in this position, and she never lets herself forget it. But, Kara looked so sweet and at peace. She also knew Nora would want to be cuddled by her favorite people, so she couldn’t say no.

When Kara slowly transitioned her baby into Lena’s arms, it was a miracle. Nora’s eyes slowly opened and her heart rate steadily raised to a healthy pace. The three women in the room all smiled bright, Kara let a tear trickle down her face as well. 

But in an instant, that happiness was ripped away. Nora started to seize. Alex ripped her from Lena’s shaking hands and place her back on the bed. She pushed a multitude of drugs, but after she was maxed out, nothing helped. It had only took two minutes. Nora had slipped away.

“I-I-I it’s a-a-ll m-m-m-my-y fault!” Lena choked out, despite the dryness of her throat.

\----------------------------------

Lena jerked up suddenly and scurried to the top corner closest to her. Her forehead was covered in small droplets of sweat as she was both panting and sobbing. The noise and frantic movement, not surprisingly, woke Kara up quickly.

“Hey hey hey, Lena take deep breaths, it was just a dream.” Kara explained with a soft and soothing voice. She pulled the other woman against her chest so she could listen to Kara’s steady heartbeat. 

A soft hand was placed on the back of the brunette's head. “It’s alright I got you.” Kara whispered, after Lena’s shaking and sobbing worsened. She felt the woman’s forehead, it was raiding with heat. “Oh honey, you’re burning up. Can I take you to the shower?” The question was soft, and filled with care. Luckily through the spazzing of Lena’s muscles, Kara could feel her nod.

The blonde managed to carry her friend bridal style into the master bathroom, attached to her own room, without her super strength. “I’ll get you some clothes.” Kara stated as she placed Lena down and turned to leave. But, a hand caught her wrist as the brunette slid down to the floor, unable to hold herself up through her tears. “Okay, let’s get you washed off.” Kara responded with sorrow.

She lifted Lena into the tub and when she turned around to let Lena get undressed. When she turned back to turn the water on, Lena was curled up, knees tight to her chest, and head laying on top of them. So, instead of turning the shower head on, she slightly filled up the bottom of the tub with enough warm water to meet the woman’s thighs. She washed Lena as if she was a porcelain doll, hesitantly and delicately.

When Lena was all dried off, her crying had subsided. So, Kara left the room for a moment and came back with a very soft and fluffy onesie. Lena gave her a reluctant look before Kara spoke, “It will make you feel better, okay?” Her voice was jokingly hurt, which thankfully allowed Lena to grow a soft smile.

Kara once again lifted Lena up bridal style, however this time, she was carried into her bed. “We can talk about what happened in the morning if you want. But I really just want you to get some sleep, okay?” The blonde asked in the most loving tone. Lena nodded and curled up into Kara’s side, letting the woman’s warmth relax her enough to fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes  
> iM gAY


	10. Kiss Me With Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler chapter.  
> I have not edited so if there are any obvious mistakes, feel free to let me know so I can fix them.  
> I'm starting to get better and I have a lot more free time this week so hopefully I can get another chapter out very soon.  
> Thank you all for such supportive comments! It really means a lot and helps me keep the story going. So feel free to keep leaving some more :)  
> Thanks for the kudos.  
> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com)

Kara and Lena have fallen into a sleeping pattern over the last two weeks. They would both go to bed in their own bedrooms. But during the night, one of them would sneak into the other’s room to cuddle and feel safe. On most nights it was Kara who got up first. She always curled up behind Lena as the big spoon. To which the brunette would happily mumble and enjoy the new warmth. 

But on the few occasions that Lena found her way into Kara’s room, she would slowly slip into bed trying to become the little spoon. She always found it more comforting to be in Kara’s strong, yet soft arms. Kara would wake up to Lena scooting into bed, smile and willingly makes a space for Lena to curl up. Then when they were both settled, Kara would give her friend soothing head massages to put her back to sleep.

\------------------------------------

Kara woke up in a panic. There was a large crash coming from the first floor, and Lena wasn’t in the bed with her. So, the blonde ran down the stairs as fast as she could to hear Lena crying from the kitchen.

“Lena? Are you alright?” She asked walking over to the woman hunched over at the counter. “What happened?” Kara said as she noticed a vase broken across the other half of the room.

‘I was trying to talk, to surprise you.’ The brunette typed out on her phone with tears strolling down her face. All she wanted to do, was learn how to say ‘good morning Kara.’ But her voice wasn’t cooperating due to the little use it’s had lately. 

Kara slowly pulled her friend into a hug. “Lee, it’s okay. It will take a lot of practice to get you talking again. I’m going to be here for you every step of the way, if you want me to be.” As she finished speaking, she felt Lena nod her head in agreement. So, she pulled away and used her humbs to wipe the other woman’s face free from tears. 

‘I’m sorry’ Lena mouthed with a sheepish look in her eyes. She had never been one to let anger get the best of her. But today she just couldn’t handle her frustration. She wanted to do something nice for Kara. Of course, she could’ve made her breakfast. However, she wanted to do something even more special, wake her up to the sound of her voice. 

Once again they are wrapped in eachother’s arms. “Don’t be.” Kara whispers noting that all Lena was trying to do, was put a smile on her face. The blonde fulls back after some time and speaks, “Hey, why don’t you go take a shower to relax. I’ll clean up down here and make us some food. Okay?” 

As soon as Lena nods and moves towards the stairs, Kara goes to get some shoes on to protect her feet from the glass. She still didn’t exactly have her powers back yet, but on occasion, her strength or hearing would flare up for a few hours. 

When she returned to the kitchen, she noticed the glass was from the vase that they had put flowers in. Lena one morning had picked some from the garden outside to have Kara wake up to with her breakfast. 

The blonde frowned at the water, flowers and glass scattered across a large portion of the floor. But, she managed to pull through her grudge against cleaning while still half asleep, and swept the glass into a pile. 

Once she managed to clean up all the glass. She grabbed a few towels to soak up the water. They were placed around the better half of the kitchen, so Kara just let them sit to work their magic.

The next task was food. Obviously she was hungry, so of course she needed to make a large quantity of food. After a few minutes of rummaging through the cabinets and fridge, she managed to find the things she needed to make, eggs, pancakes, bacon, and some toast. 

At times like these, Kara wishes she could just use her heat vision to be able to get all this cooking out of the way. But today, she’s stuck doing this the human way. It took some trial and error, but she managed to get most of the food cooked without being burnt. Which, in this case, is an achievement. So, while cooking her second. And final pan of eggs, she danced to the happy music in her head. 

Since Kara was busy humming along to the tunes inside her head, she hadn’t heard Lena pad down the stairs. So, when Lena snaked her arms around Kara’s back, and placed her head in the crook of the blonde’s neck, Kara got slightly startled.

“Oh! Lena! Hi!” Kara stammers through the surprise. Lena let out the faintest laugh to Kara’s reaction. It was a noise she hadn’t heard in way too long, it was far better than anything Kara had ever heard.

A deep breath escaped Lena before she tried to do something new. “G-good mm-m-moornnning, Kar-ara.” She barely whispered, with a concentrated but very proud look upon her face.

Kara turned to face Lena while staying in her grasp. Her eyes were wide while the biggest smile was spread across her face. All she could do was pull Lena into a hug and hold her tight. “Lena I- I don’t know what to say!” Kara let out as she was squeezing Lena tighter.

The brunette pulled slightly back and flashed a smirk. “Th-th-then do-don’t say any-anyth-thing” She said still in a very weak volume, as if she would speak louder it would no longer be words. But despite her stuttering words, the look on her face was smug. 

The only thing Kara could do was stand there, inches away from Lena’s face slowly opening and closing her mouth. As a safety precaution her and moved backwards to quickly shut off the stove. But she remained still, blushing and in shock at Lena’s new found ability to talk.

Lena’s hand slowly moved up to softly hold Kara’s cheek. As her thumb traced small patterns on the rosy cheek, Lena stuttered, “c-c-ca-”

“Yes.” Kara answered before Lena could even finish asking the question. 

Before Lena could even register what was going on, Kara’s lips found their way to her’s. 

This kiss was different than the previous one. This one didn’t feel rushed or like their lives depended on it. This kiss was slow and steady. As if this was purely an action of love. Which this kiss was. They held off for so long and are finally able to express themselves through this action. 

Their lips moved together in a perfect harmony, like they were the only two beings in the world. The soft and warm feeling of the movements caused butterflies to form in the women’s stomachs, and shivers were sent down their spine. Neither of them had felt so much from a kiss before. This kiss was something like,

“Magic.” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips, before continuing to deepen the kiss.

To admit, Kara does feel bad for putting herself first at a time like this. Because right now, Nora should be first, well, she should always come first. But, she was tired. Tired of bottling up her feelings for the most amazing person she has ever met. The woman who has been here for her through thick and thin since they’ve met. The one who holds her close when she can’t sleep, and surprises her with breakfast after a restless night. The woman who is too good for anyone in the universe.

Lena began to slowly pull away. Her face has a rosy pink accent along her cheeks, with a soft smile to go along with it. Kara took in the sight of the beautiful woman in front of her, but her face quickly turned concerned.

“I’m so sorry Lena! I didn’t even know if that’s what you were going to ask! Di-”

Lena cut off Kara’s rambles with another kiss, for reassurance. When she pulled away, she was smiling as a soft laugh escaped her lips.

“Oh...Oh!” Kara responded, now realizing she didn’t do anything wrong. Which, caused Lena to laugh a bit louder. “I um I think our food is getting cold.” Her voice had a hint of nervous laughter which, of course, Lena found adorable. “Um, we can talk about this after we eat.” She finished while rubbing her hand behind her neck as a fidget.

As the two began to take out plates to serve themselves some food, Kara’s phone started to ring. She picked up the call seeing Alex’s name pop up on the screen.

“Alex?”

“Kara, It’s Nora. Her stats have been all over the place, but they are starting to drop. We are sending agents to come pick you guys up. They will be there any minute.”

“Okay, please do everything you can.”

“I will.” 

Kara heard Alex yell at one of the medics, “What are you doing! Only a half unit!” before the call went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is talking about drug units in case any of you don't know what she's talking about.  
> Let me know how the story is coming long :)  
> [Find me on Tumblr](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com)


	11. I Won't Hesitate no More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man this chapter is probably gonna be rough, I kinda just threw it together in like an hour so, I apologize in advance.  
> As always I did not edit so all the mistakes are my own.  
> This is honestly pretty fluffy and I didn't plan that, but I guess my heart had other plans.  
> Thank you guys for the feedback on the last chapter, I really appreciate it! Drops some more comments on this one :)  
> Thanks for all the kudos <3  
> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com)

Walking up to the medical floor seemed to take ages, even when they were practically running. Kara and Lena’s hands were laced together and their faces had fear woven into them. As they approached Nora’s room, Alex and Maggie came out the door, both looking exhausted and having teary eyes.

Alex especially looked upset. Well that would be an understatement. She was having a melt down and Maggie was holding her upright. 

“Sorry..” The older sister choked out, seeing her sister run past.

“Alex what happened!?” Kara asked, but was too worried about her daughter to stay and listen.

Both Lena and Kara run straight into the room thinking the worst. Obviously Alex and Maggie wouldn’t be breaking apart in the hallway if there was good news. But, when the two walked in the room they picked up on the steady and normal rhythm of the heart rate monitor. Then they shifted to find where Nora was. There on the solar bed, propped up on pillows, was a sleepy little girl, sluggishly making grabby hands for the two women in the room.

“Norie!” Kara cried out running over to be with her baby. She hopped up onto the solar bed to be closer to her. “I knew you could do it, sweetheart.” She praised in the softest voice she could. Kara figured since she just woke up, it would be best not to over stimulate Nora, since the girls senses are already heightened. 

Nora started making her grabby hands once again to the other woman in the room who was smiling through her tears. Lena wishes she could talk in this moment, because all she wants to do is make Nora smile. But she can’t really talk at all. So, she just moves to crouch down in front of her, and lets the young one grasp onto her index finger. 

Neither of the women really touch Nora. She looks so frail and sickly, that they just don’t know if her little body could handle it. So, Kara gently talks to the little one, while she holds onto Lena’s finger and makes little noises.

After about ten minutes, Alex comes in the room, no longer crying. “Sorry about that. We were up all night trying to get her stats to steady and at the end of our call she started to seize. I thought we were losing her.” She lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes. She didn’t expect her sister to suddenly wrap her into a tight hug. “Kara too tight!” 

“Oh, sorry!” She laughs as she loosens her grip. “Alex, thank you so much!” She exclaimed into the crook of her sister’s neck.

“That’s what I’m here for.” The older sister smiles. “You can pick her up guys, she clearly wants you to.” Alex laughs seeing Nora start up again with her slow grabby hands. 

Kara immediately goes over to carefully pick up her baby. Nora laughs in response to seeing Kara make a strange face to how light she feels. “Alex feed my child!” 

The older sister rolls her eyes. “Kara she will gain weight once she’s back on solid food.” She explains as she takes a seat i one of the few chairs in the room. “There’s something we need to talk about though.” Alex says with a serious tone, causing Kara’s smile to drop as she turned to face her sister.

“Alex?” Kara asks while she takes a seat next to her sister.

“I really hope this isn’t the case but,” Alex pauses and takes Kara’s free hand to hold as support for them both. “Sometimes in cases like this, a patient can all the sudden get better, but shortly after they pass away. It’s kinda like the body knows they won’t last long so it gives them some good last moments.” She watches as Kara and Lena’s eyes fill with tears, and hers start to as well. “Kara I really hope she is actually better, but I just needed you to know. I’m sorry.” 

Alex squeezes Kara’s hand and gets up to leave. But is stopped by Kara asking a question, “Can we take her to the house?” 

“As long as you have her hooked up to a holter and I’m allowed to come check up on her as much as I want.” She replies after a second of thought. She then leaves the room and Lena decides to follow her.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Alex go be with your girlfriend!” Kara yells sarcastically while unlocking the door to her safehouse. 

“You were the one who insisted on bringing the kid home on her first day awake. So I’m staying here tonight!” She retorts 

Lena laughs at the sisters banter and carries Nora into the living room where toys had already been set up. She sets the little one down on a play mat and follows the Danvers girls into the kitchen.

“Alex for the last time I could have her at the DEO in 3 seconds if anything happens!” 

“But she’s safer if I’m here!”

“Hmm!” Kara responds while pulling Lena upstairs into her bedroom.

“Guys there’s a kid here! Try not to be loud!” Alex laughs as they leave.

“Oh shut it Alex!” Kara retorts as she closes her bedroom door behind them. She picks up a pad of paper and a pen and hands it to Lena. “So um what did you guys talk about when you left the room at the DEO earlier?” 

A sweet smile forms on Lena’s lips as she jots down a few words. ‘Starting speech therapy.’ She shows Kara the paper.

Of course Kara pulls Lena into a hug. “Way to go Lee!” She responds with excitement. But then she turns serious and sits down on the edge of her bed. “I know now is not the best time. But, can we talk about earlier?” 

Lena nods her head as she sits down next to the blonde.

“Lena, I-I have feelings for you. I um, I’ve had them for a while and if you feel the same way I really don’t want to fight them any longer.” She looks up at Lena, who is looking at her like she is the only person in the world, and she’s giving her the time she needs to explain. “You’re just so beautiful. I mean it, inside and out. Oh, and you are always here for me, always trying to make me happy. Also let’s not forget how from day one with Nora, you have treated her like your own family, your own child. So I’m ready to do this, but only if you are.” Kara lets out a breath she didn’t know she was even holding when Lena pulls her into a hug.

After a long minute, Lena pulls away and carefully writes down something on her pad of paper. After a few minutes, she smiles and hands it over to the blonde. 

‘Kara, I feel the same way. Ever since our first kiss, I wanted to have a relationship with you. But after I ran out on you for so long, I was afraid you no longer had feelings for me. It’s really hard for me to spill out my feelings like this, but I’m learning. So, Kara I can’t even put it into words to describe you. You’re the best person I’ve ever met. Not once have you seen me as my last name, and you help me fight to get away from it. You make me stronger every single day. I honestly don’t know how I survived all these years without you in my life. I’m ready for this too, Kara.’ 

The note made a tear start to fall down Kara’s cheek. When she looks up at Lena, the brunette gently uses her thumb to wipe it away. 

“So, Lena, will you be my girlfriend?” The blonde beamed at the question she just asked.

Lena takes a deep breath and closes her eyes to try to focus. “Y-yes.” She responds quietly, but surely. 

When she finished replying, Kara’s lips once again met her’s. For some reason, every kiss was like a breath of fresh air, as if it was something they both needed. This kiss, like the last was even better than all the previous ones. They both were bold now. Kara used her tongue to explore Lena’s lips until the woman granted her access. A small moan escaped the brunette’s lips as their kiss deepened, loving the feel of it. 

“Hey lovebirds!” Alex yelled while tapping the kitchen ceiling with a broomstick. “The food is ready so put your clothes on!” 

Kara broke the kiss when her sister startled her. She had gotten so enveloped into Lena and her soft lips she forgot Alex was here. “We get it Alex!” She responds as she stands up. “Hey guess what?” She asks Lena.

All the woman does is tilt her head in response.

“Lena Luthor is my girlfriend!” She whispers in excitement. Her words send the most loving laugh out of Lena. Which made Kara’s heart fall deeper in love with her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Alex is still staying at the safe house. Granted, it’s on and off, but she is there quite often. This morning, Alex swings open Kara’s door with Nora in her arms. “Wake up! Your love child needs attention!” She announces while placing the baby in between Lena and Kara’s bodies to stop the spooning.

“Five more minutes.” Kara grumbles as she brings Nora closer to her for cuddles.

“No! Get up!” Alex teases. “I made breakfast but you can’t eat it if you’re sleeping.” She says smugly as she exits the room.

“You’re a piece of work. You better not eat all of it!” Kara yells back.

“No promises!” 

Lena turns herself over to face Kara and Nora. She slowly brings her hand up to brush Kara’s blonde hair out of her face and places it behind her ear.

“Goodmorning beautiful.” Kara says with love laced in her voice. She’s wearing a bright smile while looking at her girlfriend.

“Em G-goo-ood m-m-morn-ning” Lena responded with a smile growing after each time she sounded out a syllable. 

Nora, from her sitting position, squealed and then flopped over onto Lena while giggling. It seems as if Nora is really doing well already.

“I think someone loves hearing your voice as much as I do.” Kara laughs watching her baby try to interact with Lena. 

“I’m glad som-someone l-l-likes my st-stutter.” The brunette replies with a smug look on her face.

“Come here you dork.” Kara laughs as she connects her lips with the love of her life’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy next chapter will jump a bit of time, probably like a month or two. Just a heads up.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come rant about supergirl to me](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com)


	12. Truth be Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I wrote most of this while on some strong pain meds. So, I'm hoping that this all makes sense to you guys.  
> I did my best to edit part of this, all the mistakes are my own.  
> Thank you guys for all the support, it always makes my day. Feel free to leave some comments, suggestions, thinks you likes/want more of, or things you want changes/want less of.  
> Thanks for the kudos!  
> As always,  
> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com)

Two months have gone by since Nora has woken up. She was improving by each day and recently got her weight back up to a healthy level. The little one even started walking with the help of a couch to hold on to. She also now would say some small words, especially if she wanted a certain type of food. 

Kara and Lena’s relationship was incredibly happy and domestic. They have been living in that house for quite some time. So their daily routines were synced up. Even moreso now that Lena had been starting to go back to work this past week. 

They are no longer in need of being in the safe house, but since Kara can’t go back to her apartment due to the residue of the kryptonite, they decided to stay there for now. It was relatively close to the DEO so it was good for Kara and Nora. But for Lena, she did have a longer drive than normal. However, she didn’t seem to mind, since she was so content with everything going on in her life at the moment. Everything was perfect, for all of them. 

\---------------------------------------

Tomorrow Lena was set to address the public on her absence. She wanted to have everything perfect, and to get as much work out of the way that she could. So, she had been working nonstop from six this morning, to the current time of nine at night.

Both Kara and Nora had been at home, and the baby was due for her bed time. But, she was fussy. Kara knew it was because she hadn’t seen her other mom at all today. So, she thought there would be no harm in a quick visit to the office.

(Not long ago, Kara and Lena had decided that Nora was Lena’s daughter too. Lena was there since day one and the two had a mother-daughter connection. So, being called Nora’s mom wasn’t anything that was big news. It made the two adults happy to know they both considered the Luthor to be one of Nora’s mothers, and they would never change that view.)

Before leaving the house Kara grabbed some papers she had been meaning to give Lena for awhile. After that, she tried to put some little booties on her daughter but Nora kicked her legs while giggling.

“No shoooes!” She laughed. Which did cause a snort from her mom.

Kara, while trying to still her baby, who was way stronger than anyone could even think, responded, “Come on Norie! We are gonna go see mama!” Much to Kara’s surprise, Nora stopped fighting the shoes and let her mom put them on.

While entering through Lena’s office door Kara announces, “Lee, we have something to show you.” 

Nora was grabbing onto Kara’s index fingers and slowly walking into the room towards her other mom. As soon as the little one looked up at Lena she cooed, “Mama!” while trying to pick up speed to get to her faster. However, the faster she went the more her little body wobbled, so, Kara had to make her slow down a bit.

“Look at you go Nora bean!” Lena laughed lovingly at her giggling little girl. “This is a much needed surprise. Thank you, Kara.” The Luthor finished as she reached down to pick up her overly eager daughter. 

Looking back, Lena had went through a very long and boring day. She went through countless emails, and huge stacks of paperwork. She didn’t allow herself any breaks unless she needed to use the restroom. But otherwise, she power worked, trying to give her less work for her big day tomorrow. Since, all she ever wants to do after public speaking is relax.

“Someone was being a stinker since she missed you so much. Also I have to admit, I missed you a lot too.” Kara was shifting on her feet while holding the file she had brought, close to her heart. Her signature crinkle was forming in between her eyebrows and Lena could tell something was on her girlfriend’s mind.

The Luthor pulls Kara into a hug with Nora in the middle of them. She stays like that for a few minutes, drawing soothing patterns on her girlfriend’s back with her free hand, until Kara noticeably relaxed. “Kara,” She began as she pulled away. “What’s on your mind?”

The thought of the document Kara was holding made her uneasy again. She held out her hand to Lena, who gladly took it, and lead her to the couch in the office. The blonde let out a deep breath and handed the paperwork over. “I um. I don’t know what your stance on this is, so I get it if you don’t want to. I mean it is a lot, not gonna lie.” Her rambling is cut off when Lena places a comforting hand on her thigh. “Right” Kara laughed nervously. “Okay getting to the point. That’s Nora’s fake birth certificate and adoption papers. I would just feel a lot better about going out as Supergirl, if you have some sort of say with Nora. If anything ever happened to me, then she could be with you right away. Oh, and rao, if anything happens to her, then I want you to have a legal say, especially if I ever am out again on that sunbed. I get it if you don’t want legal ties though. Whether you sign those or not, you will still be her mom. But, I want you to know that you have this option.”

Thoughts flooded Kara’s mind. She didn’t need Lena to legally be Nora’s mom for her to be considered the girl’s mom. But, she knows she would feel a little more at peace with someone else in charge of her care. Especially since her powers are back, but extremely weak. So, she is worried about something happening to her and Nora would need someone to have her back. Yes, Alex and Maggie would take her in if needed. But, she feels like Nora should have Lena, because other than herself, Lena is the closest one to the baby.

Though, if Lena wouldn’t want to officially adopt Nora, Kara would never be mad at her. She understands her girlfriend’s past and how it affected her. She knows Lena has fears about her connection with dangerous people who could hurt Nora. She sees how cautious Lena can be around them. So, of course she could never hold anything Lena does because of years of emotional trauma against her. 

Lena looked down to the squirming little one in her arms. “Kara, look at her.” She starts as she runs her hands through her daughter’s hair. “I never need anything put down on paper saying I’m her mom. Because no matter what, I feel like I’m her mom and I am her mom. But, I know this is what’s best for Nora in the long run, so yes I will sign these. Also I understand, in full, that there are risks with you going out and doing the miraculous work that you do. So, if it will make you feel more at more at peace as well, I have no problem with it being official.” 

The level of honesty and understanding Lena uses is something Kara admires. The business woman never falls short on being the most amazing person Kara knows, because every day she comes up with new ways to be better than before. And with the way Lena is looking at the Danvers right now, it’s causing Kara’s heart to melt even more than it usually does.

The first one to lean in is Kara. Of course she was, especially with the way her heart felt. It was almost like Lena was the force keeping it beating and that feeling was overwhelming. Kara couldn’t stand just sitting there in silence anymore with her chest fluttering. So, she closed the distance. Their lips met in a soft touch, making them feel every single movement of each other. 

But due to a very sleepy and cranky baby, the girlfriends couldn’t exactly do much, now more than ever. Only seconds after the two women’s lips met, Nora began to cry, and it wasn’t at all quiet. So, they had to stop with the affection and take care of their daughter.

Kara took Nora in her arms and started to rock Nora in very slow but soothing movements. “I think it’s bed time for all of us. Come on, let’s go home Lena.” Kara spoke softly, trying not to disrupt Nora’s sleepy state.

Nodding, Lena responds, “Okay, take me home.”

\---------------------------------------

Today Lena was even more stressed than normal. She spoke in front of large audiences often, but that doesn’t mean she’s fond of it. The idea of going up in front of a crowd and explaining what has been going on is far too nerve wracking than she’d like to admit. So, she locked herself in her office at L-corp since early this morning.

All she could do was pace back and forth while trying to find the right words. Today she was talking about why she had been gone for months. The speech was going to be short and filled with the smallest amount of details possible, since she can’t tell the whole truth.

Since it was now getting close to the time of her speech, Lena gathered her things and made her way down to the lobby where she would be speaking. She noticed the lines of rope set out so that the reporters would not be able to get too close. She was thankful they set up those boundaries, she’d rather not have the story hungry people right in her face. 

With only a few minutes until she would start talking, the room was packed. The space was occupied mainly by reporters, but they had a few others in the room as well. Lena’s eyes shifted through the crowd as she stepped up to the podium and noticed Kara and Nora right up at the ropes waving at her for encouragement.

It took a few soft taps on the microphone for the audience to quiet down. With the shift of volume, Lena took a deep breath to prepare herself to speak.

“I presume all of you have known about my long absence. I was gone for several months for a medical emergency involving me and my family. Luckily, all of us were able to pull through. So, I’m happy to say that I will be returning to L-Corp and will be working on research for a top secret project.” Lena’s words slipped out slowly but precisely. Her form looked confident, as usual. But, she never felt confident up in front of all these strangers. She took one more deep breath, “That will be all. Any questions?” 

One small redheaded reporter stepped up. “Emma Locks, CatCo magazine. You mentioned your family. I thought they are all in prison?” 

Lena nodded. “That would be correct.”

The reporter placed her hand on her chin. But before she could speak, Nora had kicked Kara in the stomach to get out of her mom’s hold. The little girl waddled under the ropes, giggling she yelled, “Mama!” while trying to reach Lena.

The CEO picked up her daughter with a nervous laugh. “Hi sweetheart.” She whispered to try to calm her squirming child. She motioned for Kara to come towards her and the blonde moved fast to get to her.

“I’m sorry Lena she’s strong!” She whispered trying to get her daughter back.

“Kara she obviously wants to be with me, so just stand here with me so we can give all of them what they want.” Lena spit quietly in return.

The brunette turned back to face the crowd. The reporters seemed to be hungry dogs to figure out what is going on. “To answer your question, Emma, this is my family.”

The reporter nodded while another one screamed, “Miss Luthor is that your kid?”

Lena sharply inhaled before answering the question. “Yes, this is Nora.” 

Letting that information out was like a weight being lifted off of her shoulders. She was lucky to have Nora and she wanted the world to know about it. Her little girl was no longer a secret and it felt as if she was finally able to be herself.

The reporter who asked the question stepped up. “Mac Wood, Daily Planet. I have two questions. What is your relation to the woman behind you? And, Is there anything else you can tell us about Nora?”

The smile Lena showed when she realized she will be telling the public about Kara, was the one of the brightest smiles she’s ever had. She wants everyone to know how wonderful Kara is, and how happy Kara makes her. “Well,” She starts, gesturing Kara to come closer, and when in reach, Lena puts a hand on the small of Kara’s back. “This is my girlfriend, Kara Danvers.” 

Kara smiled and waved to the crowd. “Hi!”

“Nora is Kara’s adoptive child, and she soon will be mine too. You probably could tell she isn’t my biological child, seeing her curly light-brown hair and light blue eyes.” Nora started to cuddle into Lena’s side which caused her to let out a soft laugh. “She’s actually turning one next week.”

Mac nodded, and before he turned away responded, “Thank you Miss Luthor, she’s very cute.” 

“Of course, thank you. I hate to cut this short, but I have some matters to attend to. Thank you all for coming.” Lena didn’t really have anything to do. To be honest she really just wanted to go home and spend time with the two people in the world that make her happier than she could ever imagine.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The girlfriends were now settling into bed, exhausted with trying to keep up with Nora and her new found love for walking. They curled up together, Kara being the big spoon like always.

“Why do I always have to be the little spoon?” Lena asks while turning her body to face Kara.

The blonde snorts and looks at her girlfriend with love in her eyes. “Because you’re so tiny and adorable!” She whispers while caressing her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Hey!” Lena slaps Kara’s arm playfully. “I’m not adorable. I’m hot!” She laughs as she leans in for a kiss.

Kara happily helps close the distance while nodding in agreement. “Now that I can’t argue with.” She let out before meeting her lips with Lena’s. 

The kiss is short, but it doesn’t fail to make both the women's cheeks gain warmth. Kara can hear Lena’s heart flutter in satisfaction and her heart joins in on the rapid beat. 

When the kiss ends, Lena turns back around to cuddle back with Kara. “Goodnight babe.” She sleepily hums.

Kara kisses the back of Lena’s head. “Sweet dreams, Lee.” 

It doesn’t take long for Lena to drift off into sleep. Afterall, she feels so safe and loved in her girlfriend’s arms. Ever since they have started falling asleep together, all cuddled up and warm, Lena has been sleeping better than she has ever been in her whole life. It was magic how her girlfriend made her feel at peace.

Kara laid there for some time. She allowed herself some time to think. She would think about how her life would be in the future, Lena, Nora, possibly other kids, and some pets. Even though they had only been dating for a few months, Kara feels as if Lena is her soulmate. Something just feels different with her. It’s almost like they were meant for eachother. So, with all these thoughts about her future with Lena swimming through her head, she fell asleep with a soft smile across her face.

The morning came fast but it never bothered Kara. She got up when Nora started to fuss so that Lena could get some well deserved rest. Also Kara thinks Lena looks so peaceful while sleeping, she never has the heart to wake her.

The mom and her daughter make their way into the kitchen. Kara straps her little trouble maker into her highchair so she can make breakfast for all three of them.

Nora begins kicking her feet as she yells. “‘Gry! Mommy, ‘gry!” 

As she makes some pancakes Kara laughs at Nora begging for food. “I know honey. Mommy is making you food.” She quickly glances over her shoulder to see Nora still making a ruckus from her kicking. “Norie you need to be quiet. Mama is sleeping. Shhh.”

All Kara gets are giggles in response. “Shhh mommy, shhhh!” Nora snorts, and acts proud of herself. 

“Nora” Kara emphasizes her name to try to get her point across.

But she just gets, “Shhh, mama seepy!” 

So, Kara laughs and returns to making breakfast. She manages to make a whole box of pancakes with Nora shushing her in the background. She sets two pancakes on a plastic plate and cuts them into bite sized pieces for her daughter and sets it on her highchair.

When Nora realizes she has food she yells, “Yummy ummy! And happily shoves a handful of Pancake into her mouth.

Only two minutes after Kara sits down with a massive stack of pancakes, Lena walks in the room with a sloppy bun and a yawn.

“Good morning sunshine.” Kara speaks with a soft tone, not to startle her tired girlfriend. She can’t help but stare. Lena in her natural state is too beautiful to describe in words. Kara loved seeing Lena comfortable as herself. So, she tries to soak it in as much as possible before the woman has to dress up for work. Lena looks far to beautiful in her work clothes as well, but this way was Kara’s favorite. 

“Kara? Hello?” Lena asked with amusement. Kara snapped out of her trance and laughed with nervousness. “Why were you staring? Do I ha-”

“Lena, I love you.” Kara admitted sweetly. It was true, Kara does love Lena, and more than she’d like to admit. So, she put her nerves aside and let herself express it for the first time.

The room was quiet, except for Nora’s full mouthed “Mama! Mama!” 

“You, you, you love me?” Lena choked out, with a few slow tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. When she dated people they always told her that when they wanted something from her, like money. Her mom told her that she loved her to play with her emotions as well. So this phrase isn’t something she takes lightly. However, she knows Kara wouldn’t lie. She just mixed up some past memories.

Kara pulled her girlfriend into a hig. “Oh no please don’t cry! You don’t have to say it back. I just want you to know, that yes, I do love you, Lena Luthor.” The feeling Kara is getting from saying those words is indescribable. It’s almost like she’s floating in mid air but also grounded at the same time.

The brunette barely pulled away, just enough to see her girlfriends beautiful face. She moved one of her hands to softly rest on Kara’s cheek. With tears still slightly running down her face, she replies with a loving smile, “Kara Danvers, I love you too.”

The seriousness of the moment ended with laughs as Nora spits out her food and yells, “I wuv you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check me out, I don't bite :)](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com)


	13. Make This Place Your Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I did not edit, so all my mistakes are my own.  
> I've been busy lately with class and health issues, so sorry for the long wait.  
> Thank you guys for all your encouraging comments! They never fail to make my day!  
> I appreciate all the kudos <3  
> If you would like to check me out on Tumblr or come have a chat, you're always welcome to!  
> [Find me @ugliersteak](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com)

The family was getting ready to go look at a house. They had moved into Lena’s penthouse a few months back, right after Nora’s first birthday. Lena was fine living there, she redecorated, making the space feel more like a home. But, Kara wanted a house. She wanted a place with a yard, and the ability to have pets. She wanted to live in the best possible home for her little girl.

Lena had finished getting ready and went on to help dress and clean up her daughter while Kara finished doing her thing. Though, Nora was not the easiest person to dress. She was very squirmy and enjoyed running around nude, perhaps she felt free.

“Nora!” Lena spoke with amusement as the little girl wiggled out of her grasp and started to run around the room giggling.

The baby stuck her tongue out and laughed. “No mama! No like!” 

But Lena was smart, she knows Nora’s one and only love on this planet is food. “Nora, do you want a cookie?”

Nora’s eyes lit up as she stopped to look at her mom. She jumped with her arms up, to signal that she wanted to be picked up. “Up cookeh!” 

“Okay then you need to put clothes on silly!” Lena replied while happily picking up a very excited baby. She managed to slip a shirt and some pants on Nora. However, before she could get socks and shoes on her, Nora cuddled into Lena’s chest and yawned.

“Seepy” Nora mumbled as she tried to nudge closer to her mom’s warmth.

One of Lena’s favorite things to ever exist is Nora. The way her daughter just loves her so unconditionally always warmed Lena’s heart. Nora always seemed to gravitate towards her, which always brightened her days. Lena had never been so domestic, or rather enjoyed it, until Kara and Nora came into her life.

Lena held her baby close to allow her to fall asleep. She gently swayed to relax Nora further, and to keep her from waking up. She had been keeping this up for nearly five minutes when Kara came in the room.

“Ready to go?” Kara asked before setting eyes on what was going on. “So precious.” She whispered as she held her hands to her heart. 

“Yeah, do you have her ear plugs and glasses? I don’t want her to get fussy when she wakes up.” Lena responded, also in a whisper. 

Kara nodded as she moved to one of the small dressers in the room. She opened the box on the top of it and grabbed the items she needed. “Alright let's get her into her seat.”

When they strapped Nora into the car, they carefully place the ear plugs into her ears, and the glasses on her face. She looked pretty goofy with those clunky glasses, but of course, it added to her cuteness.

This was the sixth time they were headed out to look at a house. The other houses had either too many issues, didn’t feel right for them, or a mixture of both. Today, however, they felt that it might be their lucky day. 

It was a large house, not large enough to be a mansion though. It was in a neighborhood that had its own school in walking distance, and a few nice parks. The house was pretty much everything they wanted from the details they had prior to arriving to the location.

When they arrived, Lena picked up Nora with slow and steady hands to try to keep the young one asleep. Nora fussed for a quick second, but when she felt Lena’s warmth she just fell right back to sleep. 

They had to wait a few minutes for the realtor, who had texted them earlier letting them know there was some traffic. Lucky for them, He showed up only a few minutes after they did. 

The house was beautiful. There was an open floor plan on the main floor, making it spacious and good for having kids. There was a decent sized kitchen, which Lena loved, since she loves cooking. There was also a large empty room which would be perfect for an office space. The last big feature of that floor was the big living room, the carpet was brand new, so all Kara wanted to do was roll on it. 

Next they went to the second level. It had five bedrooms, including a master bedroom. Along with, two bathrooms, one of which, was attached to the master bedroom. It was quite large, but they could repurpose a room or two for something else, like a playroom.

The last space they visited was the basement. It was separated into two halves, one half had a bar, which Lena was very fond of. Then the other side had a fireplace, otherwise it was pretty bare. 

Overall, the place was perfect. They could potentially raise a family, with no worries of space. They didn’t go outside but they noticed the large fenced in yard, which, Kara loved since she wanted dogs. Also the place was beautiful, and they could imagine their lives there. 

The realtor gave the couple a minute to talk it out while he took a phone call. 

“Kara this place is amazing!” Lena whispered in excitement. This house was already more of a home than she’s ever lived in, even without furniture.

“I was thinking the same thing! It is really big though.” Kara agreed at first, but finished with doubt.

Lena’s eyes shifted to Nora. “I know this seems big to you.” She looked back up to her girlfriend who was fidgeting with her hands. “This house is small to me, compared to the places I grew up in, at least. But we can raise a family here. It’s big enough for us also to have your family come visit often, even though Alex lives like ten minutes away. Eliza could come here all the time! Hmmm and maybe I would soon cave to the idea of a dog?” All she wanted was this house. For some reason it gave off a vibe that made her feel like this was the one. Lena could picture one day adding more kids to the family, after they would get married. Yes, married. Lena and Kara had only been officially dating for about six months and she already feels that Kara is the one. Then, after marriage she can picture possibly getting a dog. Lena’s never had pets, so she acts a bit awkward around them, making her hesitant to get one. But, Kara is so cute when she pouts for one, so she knows they will get a pet soon.

A sigh leaves Kara’s lips. “How can I say no to you? This is the one then.” She smiles the most genuine smile when she sees how Lena’s face brightens up at her response. “Let’s go talk to the guy.” Kara suggests before walking up the stairs with her girls.

Since Lena is a good businesswoman, she is able to look over the documents herself. Kara takes Nora and walks around the house in a slow and uniform pace, just to keep the peace. Nearly a half hour later Lena finishes combing through the words and is able to negotiate for a slightly better price. 

The mom and daughter meet Lena in the kitchen. When they are in the brunettes sight, Lena runs up and kisses Kara. “The house is ours.” She whispers against her girlfriend’s lips.

\------------------------------------------

It takes a month for the couple to start decorating the house. They had been busy packing and trying to put the penthouse up for sale. Not to mention, Nora keeps them busy enough as it is. 

Luckily, J’onn offers to babysit Nora when they go furniture shopping, allowing them more time to shop in one sitting. Of course Kara is alarmed at how much they are spending, but Lena seems unphased, since she is a billionaire.

Of course their day out was amazing. Lena loving watched and laughed at her girlfriend who was running around to try to sit on as many of the sofas as possible. It was like watching a kid who was let loose in a candy store. The blonde was excited and wanted the most comfortable seating to be in her house.

Kara’s eyes went wide as she sat down on the umpteenth couch. “Lena this is the one!” She shouted a bit too loud for the space they were in.

A chuckle left Lena’s lips. “Darling, it’s pink!” There was no way she was letting a green couch enter her house. It did not match the colors for the other decor.

“So?” The blonde crossed her arms and stuck her lip out in efforts to pout. “It’s so comfy!” 

Lena sighs, “Okay, but only if they have it in black.” 

“Thank you!” Kara whispers excitedly, noticing she was getting looks from her loud volume. She noticed that Lena was slightly pouting since she clearly did not like the color. So, what else is there to do than kiss it away? 

“I love you, you brat.” Lena laughed as their lips connected.

Kara playfully hit her girlfriend's arm in response and responded, “Hey!”

“Awe, you know you love me too” The brunette replied, once again laughing at the person she loves.

\--------------------------------------------

It takes the family nearly three months to fully move into the new house. Kara, of course got her comfortable couch, in the color Lena had wanted so it fit the tones of the decor perfectly. The new house came together so well. It was comfortable to both women, who were able to mix their styles quite well.

Since it was a sunday, both women had the day off from their respective jobs. Kara was working on making all of them lunch, while Lena played with Nora in the livingroom. 

All was going well with Lena and Nora. The little one was taking out all her stuffed animals so she could share them with her mom. They were both giggling at each other, Lena especially, since she had a weak spot for her waddly daughter.

The way Lena’s heart feels when she’s with Nora is almost indescribable. She doesn’t understand how curly hair and clunky glasses make her heart swell with joy. But somehow every time she sees her goofy little girl, she loves her even more.

Nora was on her third round of delivering her mom some stuffed animals. This time she brought over a puppy wearing a Supergirl costume. When she arrived to Lena, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, and she handed over the puppy. After, she sat down on her mom’s lap, pointed to the costume and spoke excitedly. “Mommy!” 

Of course with Kara’s hearing, and with her being so close by, she responded “Norie, what’s up girl?” 

Lena giggled in response. “She found her Supergirl dog, honey.” Kara hummed in response and went back to cooking, leaving the other two to resume their play time.

The two sat there for some time. Nora was content playing with her pile of stuffed animals, and Lena was absolutely caught in the moment, admiring her daughter. Everything seemed perfect, well, until Nora discovered a new power.

The little one crawled off her mom and slowly stood up. Nora then all the sudden started to levitate above the ground. When she realized what she was doing she started giggling and floating higher into the air.

Lena tried to get her daughter back on the ground, but Nora was already far stronger than her mom. So, Lena wrapped her arms around Nora’s giggling belly and yelled for her girlfriend. “Kara, honey come in here please. I mean come here now!”

Nora, of course is having the time of her life with this. She is floating high enough in the air so that Lena’s feet are no longer touching the ground. “Mama, up!” She laughed noticing she was ‘carrying’ her mom.

“No, Nora! That’s not how this works!” Lena responded through a shaky and frightened voice. 

Luckily, Kara had walked into the the room. It wouldn’t be much of a surprise to the brunette that Kara smiled and chuckled quietly at the sight. “What are yo-”

“Kara stop messing around! Get us down!” Lena cut off her girlfriend in a slightly angry tone.

Once again Kara was laughing. “Alright.” She whispered before floating up in a slow movement to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and daughter. She hugged them tight and sighed, “What am I gonna do with you, Nora?” As she steadily landed in a sitting position on the couch. 

The two girls stayed in Kara’s warm grasp as they calmed down. Now that Nora has yet another power they need to learn to control, they just needed a minute of calm and comfort. Lena especially needed it. She was just getting used to Kara’s powers being used more often, and now her daughter is able to do a lot of the alien traits.

They slowly shift to lay down on the reclining couch to fit perfectly into a family cuddle. Even though it was still mid afternoon, they were all able to fall asleep to the sound of steady heartbeats and the warmth of being tangled together. Nora was the first to settle into sleep, Lena not following far behind.

And before Kara drifted off herself, she placed a kiss on the top of the beautiful woman in front of her, smiled and whispered. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda a fluff filler, I wanted to keep the story happy for awhile since it was kinda low earlier on.  
> Let me know if you want to see something in an upcoming chapter, I'll see if I can write it!  
> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com)


	14. I Love You So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for neglecting you guys! I've been extremely busy preparing for finals, and on top of that now with work.  
> I'll try to update as often as I can, hopefully I'll have more time next week :)  
> This might be a little sloppy so bare with me. If there's any mistakes it would be greatly appreciated if you let me know!  
> Thank you all for all the sweet and supportive comments! I love hearing from you guys!  
> Thanks for the kudos!  
> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com)

A year, it’s been a year since they started to officially date. Kara was bouncing off the walls. She had been planning this night for weeks and luckily. Lena was working so she could set everything up in secret. She brought Nora, who was going to be three in only a few months, to her aunties, Alex and Maggie’s house. Now with the house to herself, she could prepare everything.

It was nearing four when she started to cook. If she was being honest, she was nervous since she isn’t the greatest chef out there. She knows she can never make food as fine as the stuff Lena eats all the time. But it’s the thought that counts, right?

Kara knows that it’s hard to go wrong with chicken, and she knows Lena loves greek food. So, she settles with greek chicken and potatoes. She seasons everything and throws it in the oven before setting a timer. 

Her next goal is to decorate for the mood. She carefully lays out candles around the house while humming her own little tune. Next she moves to the fridge to pull out flower petals and spreads them neatly in a trail from the door to the dining room table.

Looking at her work, she lets out an excited squeal. It looks perfect to her and Lena deserves nothing less than that. She didn’t realize that decorating took so long. Before she knew it, the timer rang and it was nearing five o’clock. Lena was due to be home any minute. So she quickly lit the candles, pulled down the blinds and shut the lights off, giving the place a much more romantic vibe.

As Kara impatiently waited for Lena to come home, she tasted a few of the potato slices. Satisfied with the outcome, she hummed and ate another. But before she could take one more, she heard Lena’s car pull up to the house.

After a few seconds of the brunette fumbling with her keys, the door slowly pushes open and Lena speaks, “Kara I made us reserva--” When she looked up to see Kara’s gentle smile in the kitchen door way her heart fluttered. “Oh wow.” She whispered causing a giggle from her girlfriend.

“Happy anniversary!” Kara beamed. She had even gone as far as to put on a fancier dress for the occasion. This day was more than important for her.

With a quick thud, Lena’s belongings were abandoned beside the door as she ran up and engulfed her girlfriend in a hug. “This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me! I didn't think you would have remembered.”

Kara let her eyes turn watery as she stepped back an inch. She granted herself better access to be able to connect her lips with Lena’s. She allowed herself to enjoy the kiss until she felt Lena’s hot tears touch her lips. She pulled back, giving Lena a moment to breathe.

“Of course I remembered. You’re one of the best things to ever happen to me. I love you, Lena.” Was whispered slowly so Lena could have time to process her words.

There was a moment of silence before Lena let out, “I love you too,” in a shaky breath.

The feeling Kara was getting while looking at Lena who was so unused to love was heart breaking. Even after a year of her loving Lena unconditionally, the brunette still has doubts and doesn’t expect to be treated right. Kara wants nothing more for Lena to realize that she’s here for here, through thick and thin.

They stood there for a few moments, holding each other in silence, before they entered the dining room. Kara pulled out Lena’s chair and told her that she needed to bring the food out. She saw Lena’s eyebrows quirk when she mentioned that she cooked dinner, and not to Lena’s surprise Kara took a joking offense to it.

They eat dinner while talking about their days. Lena had a boring, normal office day, while Kara got to prepare all of this. 

“I made us a reservation at that fancy Chinese place downtown actually. I wanted to surprise you.” Lena began with a smile. “But all of this? I’d come home to this every night if I could. This is lovely.” Her smile grew wider as Kara brightened up.

“I love that place!” She pouted jokingly. 

“And I love you.” Lena replied with a smirk causing Kara to blush and look down.

“I love you too, Lee.”

They finish their food in a comfortable silence, well until Lena stood up.

“I have something important to tell you.” She began, sending panic throughout Kara’s body. She knows that it shouldn’t be anything bad but, the back of her mind always has some sort of doubt.

Lena moved over so she was standing next to Kara, and entangled her fingers with Kara’s. “I can do this.” The brunette whispered under her breath, forgetting Kara has super hearing.

Kara watched as she bent down on one knee and fumbled with a small box. When Lena opened it, she revealed an extravagant diamond ring inside. She looked up into Kara’s ocean blue eyes with a sheepish look. “I know it’s cheesy and we haven’t been dating for long. But Kara Danvers you have made my life so much brighter since the day we first met. You’ve shown me nothing but unconditional love, and taught me what a real family looks like.” She paused for a second and sniffled, trying not to get emotional.” “Not once have you seen me for my last name, and you’ve always given me the benefit of the doubt. I don’t think I could be any happier. I mean you’re perfect. And not to mention we have a beautiful daughter. I don’t know how I came to be so lucky, and I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it. So, Kara Danvers, will you do me the honor, and marry me?” By this time a few small tears fell down the sides of her cheeks, and she was showing a nervous smile.

Kara cupped Lena’s face with her hands and wiped it free from tears. “Yes.” She responded as she closed the gap and pulled Lena into a passionate kiss. “A million times yes!” She squealed when they pulled apart. 

Lena slid the ring on Kara’s finger and the blonde was in awe. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many diamonds in my life Lena, this is crazy!” Lena let out a quiet, sheepish laugh and blushed profusely. “It’s gorgeous. Thank you.” Kara finished, causing Lena’s expression to brighten.  
With a quick swoop Lena was being held bridal style in Kara’s arms while giggling. Kara swiftly made her way upstairs into their bedroom. But when Lena started to leave hot open mouthed kisses on her neck, she slowed down and let out throaty noises that caused Lena to keep going.

The second Lena’s feet touched the ground in the bedroom, she connected her lips with Kara’s while simultaneously slipping her hands up Kara’s shirt. Kara got goosebumps at the touch and let Lena push her down onto the bed. 

While fumbling to undo Lena’s bra Kara got a phone call. She frowned and became concerned when she saw Alex’s name pop up on the screen. 

“Hello?” She answered while Lena sat up in confusion.

“Can you come get Nora? We um.... We can’t reach her.” It was Maggie who was on the phone, but she could here Alex yelling at a giggling Nora in the background.

“Maggie we are kinda busy…” She trailed off seeing Lena’s eyebrows quirk and in response her face instantly redend.

“Oh!” The detective chuckled. “Well it has to wait, your baby is on the ceiling fan.” 

“Oh Rao, not again.” Kara sighed, “Be there soon.” She said and hung up right after.

She turned to Lena with guilt on her face. They hadn’t had a night to themselves in a long time, and they should’ve gotten one tonight, especially with the engagement. 

“I’m sorry Lee, Nora is getting into trouble again. Super trouble.” She whispered while looking down. 

Lena laughed “Let’s go get our daughter.” She mumbled before making a slight gasp. “Hide your hand when you get through the door so we can tell them!”

“Yeah I would have to. You can see this beauty,” She raised her hand up to flash her ring at Lena, “from a mile away.”

\--------------------------------------

When they get to Alex’s apartment, Alex is trying to poke Nora with the handle of her broom while Maggie tries to coax Nora down with cookies.

“Beebee fy!” Nora giggled.

“No, Nora comes down for cookies!” Maggie replied, she sounded exhausted, which isn't a surprise with the current situation.

Kara walked over to Nora, looked at her and sternly asked, “Can you get down for mommy?” To which Nora happily obliged. The baby is smart enough to know that her mom can come get her if she doesn’t listen, so she learned to just obey. 

Once Nora was safely down, Lena took her in her arms and gently rocked her. Kara’s heart melted at the sight of her finaceé rocking her mumbling daughter to sleep. She could never get over the butterflies she felt when Lena would act domestic. 

“I um.. We have something we want to tell you guys.” Kara mumbled and effectively got Alex‘s and Maggie’s attention. She fumbled nervously and accidently started twisting her ring.

Alex’s eyes drifted to her sisters anxious hand movements and went wide with shock. “Kara?” She poked.

Her fumbling stopped before she grew the widest, most genuine smile anyone could imagine. Kara slowly lifted her hand to show her sister the ring and exclaimed, “We’re engaged!” She even added her signature happy bounces to truly show how excited she was.

“Way to go little danvers!” Maggie quickly replied, while pulling Kara into a warm hug. While close enough for nobody else to hear her, the brunette whispered, “Well now I know what you too were busy with.” When she pulled apart from the hug with a smirk, Kara was beet red with embarrassment. After, she moved to go congratulate Lena as well.

“Wow” Alex breathed. “I didn’t think she had it in her!” Alex joked giving Kara a goofy smile. “Congrats sis, Now all I’ve got to do is man up and do the same to her.” She whispered quietly hoping her girlfriend couldn’t hear.

Kara was overflowing with joy. Both Maggie and her sister seem so excited for her, and she loves how supportive they are of her and Lena’s relationship. She always knew Alex would come around and she loved how fast Alex did just that. Kara couldn’t ask for a better sister.

\-------------------------------------------------

When Kara woke up the next morning, Lena was halfway sprawled out on top of her. Soft, brown locks of hair was spread across her chest, while one of Lena’s legs was crossing her own. The blonde carefully placed a soft kiss on the top of Lena’s head and gently rested her hand on the woman’s back. Lena groaned wanting to not be disturbed at all, but smiled up at Kara, once she realized what was going on.

“Good morning sleepy head!” Kara chirped lovingly.

“It’s too early for this.” Lena mumbled and got a laugh from Kara in return.

Lena repositioned herself to lie on her back and invited Kara to cuddle her. Kara happily accepted the invitation and settled next to her fianceé by laying on her side. They stayed in a comfortable silence for some time, just enjoying each others company. Kara liked this about their relationship. They didn’t have to speak in order to express certain things among themselves. They could sense the other’s emotions and react based on it. Both of them were content and filled with love. So they stayed there, curled up together feeling complete peace.

After a while Lena takes in a deep breath, catching Kara’s attention. “I want another.” She whispered while looking directly in those ocean blue eyes that felt like home.

Kara’s brows furrowed causing her typical crease to form in between them. “Another one of what?” She giggled in confusion.

A soothing hand cupped one of Kara’s cheeks. Lena looked so soft and beautiful in the morning light. “Another baby.” She whispered, keeping her eye contact with Kara. “I want to have one, Kara.” 

The sweetest smile formed on Kara’s lips. “I like the sound of a little Super Luthor running around the house with our little Nora.” She finished and pulled Lena into a gentle kiss.

The thought of another baby brought so much excitement to Kara. Especially Lena’s baby. She could imagine a little girl or boy with Lena’s beautiful green eyes, or luscious dark brown hair and it made her heart swell with joy.

“So you’re saying yes?” Lena asked hopefully.

“Of course, I could never say no to that proposition!” Kara returned with a slight laugh.

“I want to start looking for a donor soon. Is that okay?” Lena peered up at Kara.

A giggle escaped Kara before she was able to respond. “We don’t need one.”

“What do you mean?” Questioned Lena, while trying to tilt her head.

“Alex can help us. I am an alien after all.” Kara quipped, and Lena laughed up at the response.

A tear of true happiness left Lena’s eye. “So you mean I could carry a piece of you inside me? Oh my god Kara we could have a baby together!” 

Kara loved seeing Lena so joyful and excited. It brought her nothing but pure exuberance. She never thought she would have her own children, she alway felt that Nora and Lena is all that she needs for the time being, but she can’t lie. Another baby would be nothing but amazing. Especially one that would look like both her and Lena, it would be a miracle. Granted, Nora did look a lot like Kara with her wavy light brown, almost blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, but now they would have a child that would take on Lena’s features as well. She could not wait for the process to start, and she was sure Lena couldn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was purely fluff and love bombs, I have no shame, iM gAY  
> Let me know how the story is going <3  
> [Y'all should come hmu on tumblr](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com)


	15. We Had to Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so here it is, the ending. I hope it's good enough for you guys.  
> If enough people want it I could make a part two, so let me know.  
> I didn't really edit so sorry for the mistakes!  
> Thank you all for the sweet feedback. I love to hear from you guys, it makes my day.  
> Thanks for the kudos!  
> [Come talk to me on Tumblr!](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com)

Epilogue

One year later……

Lena and Nora were cleaning up the playroom like they usually do before dinner. Kara and her wife alternated every few days for who cooks the meal, and the other person gets to play with their daughter. Lately though, Kara was doing most of the cooking, since, Lena was nearing her due date.

\--------------------------

Surprisingly, it only took a few months for Alex to figure out everything she needed to, in order for Lena and Kara to have a biological child. When Alex delivered the news, it was only a few days before the wedding. So, the couple decided to try to get pregnant on the night of the wedding. 

They impatiently waited over a month to take pregnancy tests. Kara was on her way home from work when Lena decided to use them. But, she waited until her wife was home and with her to read the results. The instant the brunette turned over the stick and Kara saw the positive result, she squealed and nearly suffocated Lena in a hug.

“We’re having another baby!” She exclaimed into the crook of Lena’s neck.

“Not if you keep squeezing so hard.” Her wife chuckled.

\--------------------------

Kara was finishing up taking the casserole out of the oven when Nora scampered into the room. The blonde smiled, hearing the small patters of her daughters feet. 

“Nora honey, go get Mama. Dinner is ready.” She explained, expecting Nora to follow through right away.

“Mommy, Mama needs you.” She responded in a weak voice. The little one knows her mom can hear her, due to the super powers, but it doesn’t mean Kara lets her get away with mumbling.

“Speak up, little one.” Her mom replies, while starting to cut the food into servings.

“Mama needs help.” Nora projects out.

Kara begins to plate the food, “It’ll have to wait a moment.” She says calmly.

In that instant, Nora super speeds to grab her mom’s pant leg. Kara has no idea what on earth is going on so she looks down with a crinkle in between her furrowed brows. “What are you doing, sweetie?”

It wasn’t like Nora to use her powers in the house, especially around Kara. She learned that her mom did not want her actively using them, since, she can’t give her identity up. So, the blonde figures, whatever Lena needs is important.

“Mama needs help!” Nora repeats, trying to get her point across. 

This time, Kara stops her activities with the food, washes her hands, and runs into the playroom. She finds Lena sat curled into a ball with a scrunched up face. Her first reaction is panic, something is wrong with Lena, she’s strong and pain usually doesn't affect her. But then it hits her. Lena’s due date is only in a few days, this has to be contractions.

She runs over to Lena and holds out her hand, not wanting to risk moving her, incase it makes the pain increase. Lena forcefully squeezes her wife’s hand as a reflex, until the contraction ends.

“Was that your first one?” Kara asks with wide eyes. She had never witnessed someone in labor and she doesn’t know exactly how to handle this.

Lena shook her head. “I’ve had two others today, none this bad.” The brunette looks at her daughter who’s standing at the other side of the room, hugging her stuffed dog. “Kara, maybe you should call Alex and Maggie. We need someone to look over Nora, while Alex helps us.” She got a smile and a nod in response, before Kara picked Nora up and left the room. 

When Kara returned she had a blanket in her arms. “I put her down for a nap while we wait for them to come over. Oh I also called my mom.” She walked over to Lena and wrapped her in the fuzzy material. “Let’s get you into bed.” She lets out before picking her wife up in a swift motion.

It was hard for Kara to remain so calm and steady at a time like right now. She was about to witness her wife deliver their child. She couldn’t wait to meet her new son or daughter and all she wanted to do was fly circles around the city in excitement. But, she knows Lena needs her support and presence. So, she’s going to be here for her through it all, staying calm and steady, despite all her energetic urges.

It took nearly an hour for the other two women to arrive. Luckily, Lena had fallen asleep and hadn’t had any contractions in that time. When Kara answered the door, both her sister and Maggie were hiding behind a pile of supplies they were holding.

“Surprise!” Maggie says, bit is muffled by all her items. “We brought some extra stuff for both Nora and the baby.” She finishes as she steps in the house.

Kara rubs the back of her neck and shows them a smile. “Rao guys! This is a lot of stuff!” She states as she gestures wildly at the huge pile forming on the floor. “Thank you though, this is all way too nice of you guys.” 

Alex pulls her sister into a comforting hug. “We are just excited. Another baby that we can spoil, means you won’t be able to get rid of us for a while.” the older sister jokes, getting a small laugh out of Kara.

“Oh I’m sure we will need the extra hands.” Kara returns before gesturing her company into the kitchen. “Both of my girls are sleeping right now. So, can I get you something? A drink? Some dinner?” 

Both Alex and Maggie accept the offer for food, so Kara heats up leftovers from the barely touched meal. After she hands them their plates, she hears Lena stirring, so she excuses herself so she can check up on her.

Kara quietly opens the door and peeks her head in. She sees Lena curled up, once again scrunching her face. All she does is whisper “Oh, Lena.” before fetching a glass of water for her wife.

When she comes back in the room, Lena is sat up with pillows and has drips of sweat on her forehead. “Here baby.” Kara whispers as she hands her wife the water. “Is this the first one you’ve had since the playroom?” 

Lena nodded and sleepily placed her head on the blonde’s shoulder. “I can’t wait to find out if we are having a boy or girl.” She mumbled with a small smile.

Kara hummed, “me too.” 

They had a few names picked out for each gender to be prepared. Kara wanted them all to start with an ‘L’ due to all the Luthor’s being called names that start with one. She was definitely cheesy like that. Lena thought her wife was far too cute not to agree, so she went along and helped pick out some very suitable names. 

A few minutes pass before Lena is fast asleep while resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. The blonde sends a quick text to her sister, explaining they will be napping, before gently adjusting both her and Lena to lie down. She quickly dozes off to the comfort of Lena’s soft mumbles.

Nearly a half hour later Kara is woken up by Lena’s whole body tensing with pain. She helps sit her up and soothingly rubs her back. “Just breath” She repeats every few seconds to help her wife ease through it. When the contraction stops, Kara looks down at her watch and notices the time. She knows that people in labor would now be heading to the hospital with contractions this close. So she goes to get her sister.

Her and Alex shuffle back into the room to start setting everything up. They had most things ready by the time Alex had arrived, but now the room needed it’s finishing touches. It doesn’t take long, only about ten minutes. So then, Alex directs Kara to help Lena change into some better suited clothing.

Once Lena is changed and back in bed Alex sits down at the edge and nervously smiles. “I have to check your progress.” She says and Lena slowly obliges. 

Another ten minutes goes by and there’s a knock on the door. Maggie let’s Eliza in and both of them sulk in the living room with Nora for not being allowed in the bedroom.

Both Kara and Lena wanted this experience to be their own. Granted, Alex was there with them, but that’s because she had to be.

\----------------------------

Two hours later the room is filled with the wail of a newborn. Alex carefully places the baby on Lena’s chest as she announces, “Congrats guys, you have a son!”

Kara squeals and leaves a soft kiss on Lena’s lips. “You did it Lena, you brought us our beautiful son.” She gets a smile off of Lena, but not much more. The poor woman is exhausted from all the work she had been doing today. Kara is unbelievably proud of her, her wife is the strongest and most determined person she knows, and not once did Lena ever cease to impress her.

“Kara, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?” Alex quietly asks. When she hears her sister’s excited yes and a soft laugh from Lena, she guides Kara through the proper way of cutting it. 

When Kara is successful, she beams of happiness and moves to lie down to her wife and son. “I have a name in mind.” She lets out while running her index finger over the baby’s cheek. “Xander” 

As soon as the name rolls off Kara’s tongue, Lena is looking at her with more love than she ever has. “You’ve mentioned that Lex was the only one who really treated you like family. I know you love your brother, and he helped shape you into the wonderful person you are.” Kara pauses and takes a breath. She shifts her vision to look at Alex. “And this way, his name could be from both Lex and Alex. Our little miracle couldn’t be here without her.”

Kara notices that both Alex and Lena are teary eyed and quickly Alex s pulling her off of the bed and into a hug. “Kara, I don’t know what to say.” 

The blonde laughs at her sister’s wordlessness. “You deserve it. Of course, if Lena agrees,” she pulls out of the hug and lays back down on the bed. Lena holds her hand out for her wife and Kara happily hold it.

“Of course I love the name. It couldn’t be more perfect.” She answered with a shaky voice from exhaustion and from trying not to cry.

“I have to give him a check up.” Alex said regretfully since she would rather let them stay with their son all night. But she needed to make sure he was healthy and she had to fill out the birth certificate.

Lena grudgingly handed him over and Alex escaped to the other bathroom on that floor so Kara could help Lena get cleaned up in their bathroom.

\-------------------------------

They all gave the two moms some time alone with Xander before they would come meet him. Alex went downstairs and told them the news, and to Kara and Lena’s wishes, didn’t reveal the name.

He had Lena’s dark brown hair, and surprisingly Kara’s bright blue eyes. It’s stunning the way he looks. Often times people don’t see that combination of hair and eye color. Yet, here he is defying the norm. It also appears that he has Kara’s face shape, and Lena’s small nose. He was a perfect blend of the two of them. And Kara’s heart couldn’t be filled with more love for him.

Their alone time was mainly filled with happy tears and Kara’s giggles. They both were so full of joy they didn’t know how to handle it. 

When Xander started to get fussy, they both knew he must be hungry. After all, he was going to have a super appetite. He immediately latched on to Lena’s boob and was trying to eat profusely. The determination of her son caused a loud giggle to leave Kara. “Not even thirty minutes of being here, and he’s already a foodie.”

Lena laughed at the claim and made a weird face. “This is the strangest thing I’ve ever felt.” She states while looking down lovingly at her little boy.

When Xander is done feeding and him and Lena are situated, Kara goes and fetches her family. She walks back in the room with an overflowing vibe of being proud. She’s proud of Lena for creating their beautiful son and bringing him into this world, and she’s proud to have such an adorable son.

“Everyone, meet Xander Luthor-Danvers” Kara beamed at her family and then back to her wife and son. 

Eliza’s eyes turned glassy as she moved closer to get a better look at her grandson. Maggie’s head tilted and she smiled wide enough for her dimples to show. Then, of course, Nora was reaching up at her mom while repeating, “Mommy up! Nora see!” 

Kara laughed and picked up her daughter. “That’s your new brother Xander.” She explained and pointed to the infant in her wife’s arms.

Nora squealed. “I wuv my baby brother!” Which caused a laugh to spread through the room.

With everyone there in the room, her family felt complete. She had her beautiful wife and kids, who she loved more than anything in the universe, then her mom and sister, who gave her a home when she needed it and never failed to show her unconditional love. And then there was Maggie, her sister’s fianceé and soon to be sister in law. Maggie is her sarcastic older sister and always has been since Alex and her started dating and helped make the family feel whole.

This, as well as two other days are her favorite. Each day caused her to be overflowing with happiness and love. The first day is when she got to bring home Nora, and she loved her from the minute she saw her, even if Nora was very fussy. The second day being her wedding day, when her and Lena vowed to be there for eachother until their last breaths, because they loved each other to the point where they could never imagine a life without each other in it. Lastly, there was today, the day where her family came together to see her newborn and perfect son, Xander. Today is a day she would cherish as much as the other two, because like the moment she stepped foot in her apartment with Nora, she knows she’s going to have a lifetime of memories and fun with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to end this so I thought it should be at least sweet.  
> [yell at me if you must in my messages](https://ugliersteak.tumblr.com)


End file.
